South of Nowhere: The Remix
by MGMK
Summary: Prompt: Pick three scenes and remix them.
1. Pilot

**A/N: An old but new story. Gonna finish this time I swear. Back into wiritng mood and since it's raining (monsooning) outside, what better time to write. Updating everything shortly (Fifty First Times, The Beauty Of Imperfection, and starting three newbies: this one, Kyan's Story, and some weird Snapshots Redux thingy). So long for now, and don't forget the reviewing. It makes my heart go boom boom. **

**P.S. Just to be clear, this story is not a chronological "story" per se. More of a rewrite of some of the scenes on the show that has stolen my will to write creatively about anything else.**

**/**

**South of Nowhere – The Remix**

**Episode 1.1: Pilot**

_The Bleachers Scene_

"Hi," the cute boy says, taking a seat next to her, and she hides a smile because she'd been watching him for a while now.

Unbeknownst to her, she wasn't the only one who was watching. He'd had his eye on her as well. "That your boyfriend?" he asks, nodding at the curly-haired blonde boy. Glen Carlin.

"Brother actually," she corrects, shaking her head slightly. "Explains why I'm sitting here, bored. He's my ride."

And the boy's eyes light up, eager to seize the presented opportunity. "I could drive you, if you want."

"Okay," she says, gathering her things, but before she can stand a shadowy figure looms over her, hands on her hips.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Oh hey," the boy said, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. "I was just going-"

But the other girl didn't really have time for that. "Who's your friend?" she asked, looking the other girl over, grinning when the blonde looked down slightly flustered.

"This is um, Carlin's sister," Aiden tripped out, looking embarrassed. He was now really wishing he knew her name.

Ashley tisked at him before redirecting her attention to the blonde. "Didn't your mother teach you not to talk to strangers?"

"Well, you're a stranger," she said, shrugging a little. "Kinda mean one too."

Ashley's smile turned slightly sheepish. "Yeah, sorry about earlier. You caught me at a most inopportune time," she said, shifting her weight from foot to foot uneasily. "Forgive me?" she asked, pouting a little for emphasis.

"Forgiven," she said, finally smiling back.

"Okay then," Aiden said, threading a possessive arm through one of the blonde girl's. "Now that we've cleared that up, we'll just be going now," he said, sending a pointed glare in Ashley's direction.

"Cool it guy," the brunette countered, a possessive hand clutching Spencer's elbow. "We're just talking."

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you," he said, tugging slightly.

"I think I'm better company than you," she fired back, not so discreetly holding her ground. "Plus, I don't think your girlfriend would take so kindly to you offering rides to perfect strangers, albeit cute ones," she flashed a smile in the blonde's direction, making her blush.

"Madison doesn't care," Aiden said, a little steamed.

"Oh, she doesn't. Well, why don't I just ask her? Oh Madison," she called, looking behind her.

He ducked.

"Moron," she commented dryly, looking at the blonde with a renewed vigor. "Two questions blondie. What's your name?"

"That's only one question," the blonde quirkily responded, earning a grin of approval from the other, seemingly rambunctious girl, even as she rolled her eyes. "Spencer. Spencer Carlin."

"Well, Spencer Carlin, I'm Ashley. Ashley Davies. And this here is Aiden. Aiden Dennison. So, the last, and most obvious question, since we're all acquainted now, is who do _you_ want to hang with?"

The blonde took a look at both of them. He was cute, a little charming. But so was the girl, which was oddly endearing. Okay, so what was really going on here?

"Um, your name is Aiden right?" she asked the boy, and he nodded, looking smugly at the brunette girl. "And you're Ashley?" Ashley grinned as she nodded firmly, making the blonde chuckle just a bit.

"I think I'm gonna take my chances with you," Spencer said, tugging on the hand still clutching her arm.

"Well, I am the obvious choice," the brunette said, smirking at the deflated tall boy. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere," Spencer answered, almost unwittingly.

Ashley gave her a roguish grin. "I love anywhere," she said, linking their arms as they strolled out of the gymnasium.

Yeah, Spencer would take her chances. Maybe it would be worth it.

Besides, Spashley sounds better than Spaiden any day.

_

* * *

__The Bedroom Scene_

The afternoon was wearing on and she'd had a wonderful time.

It was clear Ashley enjoyed her city, and clear that she enjoyed showing off her city to strangers. Twice she'd commented on Spencer's wide eyes, and how they sparkled when she learned something new.

Twice Spencer had smiled in response.

Now though, they were in Ashley's bedroom, in her bed, watching _Real World: The Eleventh (Thousandth) Season_ as it played on the television.

She vaguely recalls them talking about the couples there, and vaguely remembers the conversation turning to boys, although it would always be hazy to her for reasons that are surely obvious.

"So, did you leave a boy back home?" she asked her, sounding vaguely uninterested. But anyone with eyes can see the way she squeezed the life out of her stuffed toy monkey as she awaited the answer.

"Uh, no one special, you?" Spencer replies, not knowing why she's nervously twiddling her thumbs as she lies on her stomach.

And Ashley looks a little taken aback, feeling silly for not anticipating that question. "No. One should only hit and run. Boys are way too much trouble."

"Well, Aiden's cute," Spencer admits with a shrug, and Ashley's reaction is perfectly priceless as she flaps back onto the bed, exclaiming that the blonde had totally just lost major cool points for that one.

Spencer laughs, but now she's intrigued. Now she wants to figure the brunette out.

For some reason she really wants to know the girl's type. Yet, she won't let on why.

She may not even know.

But Ashley's not into any of those guys. "They all suck," she says, sitting up and Spencer takes her monkey away. "They all think 'hello' means 'put your hands all over me' in testosteronese."

And Spencer agrees with that sentiment…somewhat. "No, it's the kiss. I so hate the kiss. They try to suffocate you with their tongues."

"I know. I know. And all they do is sit around and talk about themselves forever,"

"Right. And you have to sit there smiling and nodding, like you care," Spencer says, and Ashley joins in, for the last part, flopping back onto the bed just that second after Spencer, mumbling something along the lines of…

"It's a good thing that they're not the only choice."

Spencer's eyes widen, probably both at the declaration and the fact that Ashley's hand has just inexplicably found hers. Suddenly the picture on Ashley's nightstand takes on a new meaning as Spencer takes in the closeness, nearness, intimacy between Ashley and the unknown other girl.

Suddenly, the pieces fall into place for Spencer, and when Ashley turns to her, a knowing smile playing on her face, Spencer removes her hand with the pretext of brushing back her hair.

She clears her throat.

Ashley echoes.

The brunette's the first to speak. "So, yeah, I guess you've figured—"

But then Ashley's not speaking, because she can't, because Spencer's suddenly decided that she couldn't wait another minute to kiss the girl.

And Ashley's never been one to fight a girl on such a serious decision.

They kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss, and when Ashley shifts slightly, moving over enough that she's on top of Spencer, their lips breaking apart in the process, Spencer looks up at her, a curtain of brown curls shielding her from the outside world.

That's perfectly fine with Spencer, because as long as she keeps the world at bay, perhaps she can keep on kissing the girl above her, and that's something that she definitely wants to keep doing.

Definitely.

_

* * *

_

Hit The Madness – Maybe, It Could Be Me

Ashley can't believe that happened. Stupid Madison. Stupid dances. Stupid her for thinking that she could have one magical night because the most perfect girl in the world would be there with her.

Her best friend and she'd barely known her a week.

Her best friend that's now looking at her with questions in her eyes. "What was that?"

"What always happens when you're around stupid people," Ashley says, a little too loudly and panicky for Spencer's liking, so she reaches around and pulls the brunette to her, hugging her tightly because it's all she can think to do.

And Ashley lets her, because she's wanted to do this for a while now and she didn't think it could feel this nice.

But their tender moment, quiet moment, was ruined, or delayed.

Aiden came rushing out to her car, knocking on the passenger window and prompting Spencer to jump away from Ashley quickly.

"What is your problem?" the blonde asks him, still a little startled and slightly miffed.

He doesn't speak to her. His eyes are on Ashley. "I'm sorry Ash. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Whatever Aiden. You never mean for a lot of things to happen," she says, massaging her temples.

A voice shouts at the boy from the dance's entryway, ready to dish out some punishment, and Aiden just looks pleadingly at Ashley, silently asking her to help him out.

"Get in," she sighs, starting up the car. "And don't even bleed on the leather."

/

They dropped Aiden off at his house, and when Ashley asked Spencer if she needed to be anywhere.

Spencer shrugged, "Wherever you need me to be."

/

Now, they're at the overlook, staring down at the lit streets of Los Angeles.

The madness.

Ashley's leaning over the railing, a short distance from Spencer. She's always found comfort in this place.

A freedom in being away from it all, above the fray.

"I was gonna keep it," she tells her, voice barely above a whisper. "Someone who I can finally love. Someone who would love me for…just me."

And Spencer thinks she sounds broken, and maybe that's why she moves closer, and maybe that's why she puts her arm around the other girl, gently pulling her into a hug.

Yeah, maybe that's why.

Or maybe it's because she thinks that she could be that one Ashley's talking about.


	2. Friends, Lovers, Brothers & Others

**Episode 1.2: Friends, Lovers, Brothers & Others**

_For A Moment_

She can't help but stand there a little slack-jawed…for a moment.

Watching Spencer and Aiden kiss should infuriate her but, for a moment, all she can do is imagine that those pink full lips are on hers and, for a moment, she does.

But only for a moment.

Then her anger rages full on and she hurries over to the pair, pulling Spencer away from a startled Aiden, startled and buzzed.

Spencer, for her part, is an excellent drunk, or actress, Ashley can't really tell at the moment. All she knows for certain is that Spencer's vocabulary wholly consists of the word awesome.

Spencer looks confused when she drags her into the dressing room/washroom, but the look of confusion gradually falls away to something else, something more and Ashley is inexplicably not able to resist. Especially when Spencer's fingers find her face, tucking back non-existent bangs and trailing ever so slowly down her cheek, lingering at her chin.

And, for a moment, Ashley's sure she wants to kiss her, absolutely positive, and she's sure Spencer wants her to.

But that sureness only lasts a moment, because Spencer's drunk and kissing her would be so, so, wrong.

She grabs her hand, pulls it away, and places on her mask of concerned friend. It's not really a mask, she is concerned, she is a friend, but she's a friend who wants to be more and that's when the pretend comes into play.

"You're drunk right now and I cann_ot_ take care of you," she says. Her words.

Her lies.

But Spencer's a big girl, and she doesn't need anyone to take care of her…help her stand upright maybe, but take care of her? No. She's got that covered.

"Right," the brunette replies, sarcastically, still holding her up, but then her anger flashes stronger. In all honestly though, she's probably more upset with herself than Spencer. Giving her poison. Bad move. "You know what; you're the one who's supposed to be taking care of me, right now. My dad hasn't even shown up yet and I'm starting to wonder if her ever will. It just sucks okay?"

And Spencer thinks so too if her face is any indication and true to her very caring nature, she tries to make Ashley feel better with reassuring words, and hugs, and kisses, well, kiss, right on the brunette's cheek.

Spencer pulled back painfully slow, torturous even, eyes immediately locking with Ashley's and she was stuck, and suddenly it didn't matter that Aiden kissed Spencer, or that her dad might not show, or that Spencer was drunk.

No, all that mattered was Spencer was nary a breath away from her face, her lips, and the blonde seemed dead set on closing that distance.

And when she does, Ashley thinks she can do just about anything, if only for a moment.

_

* * *

_

Music & Lyrics

And so it happens, inevitably that Spencer has to pull away. Not by any will of her own, but just then Cindy or Tammy or whoever the hell was supposed to go on before Ashley finished her set, and Ashley was due on.

That's what Kat said anyway as she knocked on the door, effectively breaking whatever spell Ashley was under, momentarily.

The woman ducked out of the room, hiding a smile and exchanging a pointed glance with the brunette, who couldn't help, even though it wasn't her style, blushing.

"Thanks Kat," she says, clearing her throat. "I'll be out in a few."

Spencer, brain having finally caught up, just stares, jaw a little slack as Ashley's head turns back to hers.

Stares at the brown expressive eyes looking into hers.

"You'd better get on out there," she finally says, stepping back and away from Ashley. Not because she wants to, but because Ashley looks more afraid than her.

"Yeah," the brunette says, crushed immediately, but it's not so bad when Spencer reaches for her hand, threading their fingers together.

"I'll be waiting for you out there," she says, giving Ashley her best smile. One the brunette can't help but think is only meant for her.

"Okay," Ashley says, her own smile appearing, her nose crinkling adorably. "Okay," she repeats, holding onto Spencer's fingers as long as she can until the blonde finally leaves the room, and leaves the brunette alone in quiet contemplation.

She walks a few steps, over to the mirror, looking at her reflection.

She looks calm and exhilarated; so happy she could burst into tears, so scared she could tremble.

/

Ashley peeks from around the corner of the stage to the audience, and, unlike she expected, everyone is still sticking around. Hanging around for her set.

Aiden is there and his lips are moving. He's seated next to Spencer who isn't at all interested.

No, Spencer's interest in on the stage, and also occasionally on the entrance to the club, but mostly on the stage. She's drumming the table, anxiously. Ashley can tell and the brunette feels her stomach drop out of her ass.

She's nervous, beyond nervous actually, and it's mostly attributed to stage fright but also the fact that she just scratched the song she was supposed to cover. A classic, a tribute to her father. But after tonight's experiences, she's decided on something much more fitting.

A song for Spencer.

/

Spencer almost jumps to her feet when they make the announcement, but she somehow manages to stay seated, clapping enthusiastically as Ashley confidently strode to the center of the stage.

For a moment, Spencer thinks she can't see her – them, but then Ashley settles on the stool, holding her guitar and catches her eye.

Time stands still.

It's so unreal.

Then Ashley speaks, and there has never been a moment of truer reality.

"Hey everyone. Um, I was gonna do a song of my Sad's, who I'm sure you all know, but, I changed my mind. Or rather, I made my mind up about something recently, so, without further ado, I'd like to sing a song I'm sure you all love. It's, uh, a dedication song. To my best friend and hopefully, maybe, more."

Ashley set the guitar down as a few familiar strains started up, Spencer recognizing the song immediately and being transported back to that place.

That night.

"_Are you hungry?" Ashley asked her. They were lying on the brunette's bed. Spencer on her back, watching television, Ashley lying on her side, head resting on Spencer's stomach. She was watching in the strictest sense, since Ashley also had the radio playing. It worked out well because, well, Spencer (crazy girl) liked captions. _

"_Hmm…" Spencer drawled, still very tuned into the idiot box. "Why do you ask?" she managed, watching Emeril BAM! some more salt into a pot. _

"_Because I think your stomach just exploded," Ashley murmurs, so casually Spencer almost missed the joke._

_Almost._

"_Hey!" she squealed, indignant, whacking Ashley with the pillow she had handy._

"_Watch the face," Ashley said, shielding the aforementioned body part. "It's what gets the girls."_

_Spencer laughs, relenting momentarily. "And what keeps them?" she asks, coy brow firmly in place._

_And Ashley freezes, but not completely, offering a coy smile of her own. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she drawls, biting her lip when Spencer's blush forces the blonde to look away. _

_But the brunette just snickers, turning up the music before switching off the television, pulling the blonde up by her hand. "C'mon. Let's go get you something to eat."_

_A short while later Spencer's again lying on Ashley's bed, asleep, having come down from a sugar high. But Ashley's not asleep, she's wide awake, in a zone if you will._

_The music is drifting quietly in the background and she's trying to draw. What, she doesn't know. She's just waiting for inspiration._

_A quick stretch and she's inadvertently run into Spencer, her leg that is, as it hangs off the bed. "Oh, sorry Spenc-" she starts to say but the words get stuck right there once she looks at the other girl, sees her sleeping soundly in her bed and can't help the onslaught of emotion that follows._

_It's almost like the introduction to the song playing on the radio now. The music's quiet, but then it swells. _

_She doesn't know when she moved closer. But as James Morrison's melodic voice played through the speakers she found herself being pulled closer to Spencer. Maybe it was a sign._

_Spencer's eyes blink open suddenly and they immediately settle on Ashley's. She smiles. "I love this song."_

"_Me too," Ashley replies, smiling back reflexively._

"_Really?" Spencer asks, shocked._

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_I just never figured you were the type to like pop songs, especially ones about love,"_

"_This song's not about love," Ashley corrects, still unable to tear her eyes away from the other girl._

"_No?" Spencer asks, licking her lips quickly._

'_No,' Ashley thinks. 'It's about us.' But she can't say that, at least not yet. "Nah."_

"_Then what's it about?"_

_She almost tells her, especially when Spencer's eyes settle even deeper on hers. So deep that she almost thinks it unnecessary or redundant to tell her. Spencer's looked deep enough to know. "I'll tell you one day."_

Today was that day, and as Ashley's own rendition bared itself, Spencer witnessed the girl in a whole new light.

_**You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday I might know my heart**_

Some time between that first chorus and the end of the song, Spencer and Ashley checked out of this reality and no one existed or mattered except them.

Ashley's dad showed up about midway through, ducking into the back of the room, catching his daughter's eyes for a fleeting moment, but for the most part they were trained on a blonde seated front row center.

_

* * *

_

Father Knows Best

"Dad, you made it," she says, rushing down the stairs to greet him backstage. He opened his arms to her, clasping them around her as he swung her in an overenthusiastic hug.

"You were great sweetie," he says, pulling back and holding back the urge to ruffle her hair. His little girl was talented, and clearly, clearly, falling in love.

"You saw?"

"Hell yeah I saw. Better than ole' Jimmy himself I say. But, hey, what do I know?"

She shook her head at him, still smiling when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Aiden.

"One word: Awesome," he says, trying not to titter at his use of the word Spencer'd glommed onto earlier. Still, he looked impressed, but they all soon fell away when she set eyes on the blonde girl standing directly behind him.

"I think we should get you home son," Raife says, clapping the young lad twice on the shoulders. "Drop you in the limo?"

"Sweet," he said, waving his goodbyes to the girls. "Later guys."

Alone and vulnerable the girls looked at each other, unmoving.

"What did you think?" Ashley asks her, her voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

Spencer took a step forward. "I think," she pauses, catching Ashley's eye, moving closer. "I think you shouldn't be scared," she whispered, tremulously before leaning down and capturing Ashley's lips with her own.


	3. Put Out or Get Out

**Episode 1.3: Put Out or Get Out**

_Clay Has Excellent Gaydar_

"Little secret: girls who are dancing with their girlfriends would rather be dancing with their potential boyfriends," Spencer said, her voice reflecting nothing but surety.

But Clay's older, and somehow (although he's as much as a homebody as Spencer) more worldly and he knows exactly why those girls "choose" to dance together.

"Unless they're together," he says, emphasis on the last word. "You know, like a couple."

It shocks Spencer, although, after meeting Ashley, nothing really should. Especially not gay people. But it still does. And it still does make her stomach react funnily whenever anyone suggests anything like that. She can't help it, she knows. But she wonders when that feeling will go away.

In the meantime, she laughs it off, pretends that his comment hasn't rattled her, and Clay follows right along, missing the way her smile and laugh is brutally forced.

They sit, observe, and Spencer emotes some more…and then she gets hit on.

Clay watches with a smile as his sister gets cruised, by a girl, and is completely oblivious to it.

She talks to…Kelly he thinks, just talking like she would with a friend, missing the none too subtle/blatant onceover Kelly keeps giving her. Raising his glass, he catches the girl's eyes, raising his eyebrows and she blushes at being caught looking, by the girl's brother no less.

But it's all good. Clay doesn't mind, thinks it's amusing actually. But then his mind starts to work as the ginger-ale kicks in and he realizes that Spencer's never been this comfortable. She's always been okay in a crowd, but essentially his younger sister was socially awkward.

In fact, any time any boy approached her she'd usually be so weird around them they quickly lost interest, regardless of how beautiful she was. Because she is, stunningly beautiful.

Yep, Spencer's responding well to this Kelly girl…unwittingly.

He nearly does a spit-take when Kelly brushes her fingers along Spencer's arm, knowing that even Spencer's not naive enough to not pick up on that, especially with the murmured line "Those girls have nothing on you."

But Spencer just giggles, very becomingly, and waves her off, but…is she blushing?

Clay's face changes and his observations become keener. Kelly's standing really close to his sister and Spencer's not leaning away. She's actually standing closer, which could easily be defended by the crowd noise of the club. But when Kelly whispers something in her ear, or speaks directly into it, he can't really be sure, her lips brush Spencer's ear and she shivers in response.

Not in repulsion but something else and then it hits Clay as hard as a freight train. Something he should have known all along.

Spencer may not know it yet, but she definitely would prefer to dance with her girlfriends.

* * *

Scene 2

"You nervous?" Ashley asks, and the question is a confusing one. At least for the precocious Spencer, who's still under the belief that this is not a date.

"Why would I be nervous?" she asks, still sifting through tops to wear.

"I dunno," Ashley shrugs, still flipping through pages in the magazine. "You might be anxious about your first kiss with a girl."

She groans and Ashley laughs, a cute guffaw that somehow and for some reason gives Spencer butterflies. "Ash, it is not a date."

"This ain't Oz Carlin. If you click your heels three times and say something's true, it doesn't make it true," Ashley muses, completely entertained with the flush on Spencer's cheeks and the smile in her eyes.

"You're incorrigible," the blonde mutters, finally picking out a shirt and putting it on, much to Ashley's disapproval. "Why do we hang?"

"It's because you love me," Ashley says cutely, completely kidding but maybe not, and it's the maybe that makes Spencer's cheeks turn pink as she giggles adorably, or at least Ashley thinks so.

And maybe it's because she thinks so that she makes the next suggestion. "Why don't you just stay here with me? Blow off the Barbie and hang out with the hotness that is moi. We can get high on sugar and watch _Training Day _a.k.a. the best comedy of all time."

Spencer's brow knits. "Doesn't Denzel Washington play a corrupt cop in that movie?"

"Your point?" Ashley responds, shifting on the bed so that's she closer to the edge, closer to where Spencer's sitting and putting on her shoes. "You're really going to leave me here?" she asks, her lips pouting as she lays her head in Spencer's lap, looking up with sad eyes.

"Just for a few hours. My mom's been asking about you anyway," Spencer says, looking down at the other girl with a smile. Her hand unwittingly moves to Ashley's face, but once she realizes what she's doing it just freezes there, lingering near her cheekbone, hovering.

And that's how Paula finds them when she comes into the room It's an awkward moment, yet, no one seems to move, at least not quickly. Ashley simply sits up slowly, eyeing the woman with trepidation.

Spencer looks a little embarrassed but she can't remember why for the life of her.

And Paula? Paula has a knowing smile on her face. Years of wisdom in love and relationships playing across the gentle curve of her lips. But she doesn't say anything about that.

All she says it that, "Kelly has arrived" and that "Ashley should help me set the table."

* * *

Scene 3

She's always liked the shy girls.

Kelly always found herself drawn to those quiet types, the ones who shy away from the spotlight.

Not that they don't stand out. Boy, do they ever stand out. But they do this unknowingly so. Or, in the case of Spencer, they do anything in their power not to stand out.

Still, Kelly noticed her – noticed her as soon as she stepped foot in the club, with who she presumed was her boyfriend. Luckily her presumption was wrong.

However, now, there were no presumptions to make. She and Spencer were alone, in her car, overlooking the city of Angels.

"I think Ashley brought me here," Spencer says, half-thinking. After all, Kelly has no idea who Ashley is.

"Ashley?" the other girl questions. "Ashley who?"

"Oh, no," Spencer quickly clarifies. "My friend Ashley and I came up here a while ago. We go to the same school."

"Ashley Davies?" Kelly questions. Spencer nods. "Huh," is all she says. _Small world_ is what she thinks.

"You know her?" Spencer asks, glad to have something to actually talk about. Kelly seems cool but for some reason her mind keeps finding its way back home, back to where Ashley is, where Ashley is probably driving her mom crazy.

"I know _of_ her yes. But, let's not talk about her," Kelly says, turning the radio down a little. Something's playing – some recent pop song is wafting through, soft yet with enough bass that it matches the thumping sound of her heart, rhythmic and steady.

She shifts in her seat, such that she's facing Spencer head on, eyes meeting those of the bluest blue. The girl seems so open, so waiting for whatever, and Kelly can't resist starting to lean in, intent on hastening that wait.

But Spencer jerks away, jerks back so quick that it's a wonder she doesn't hit her head on the passenger door window.

"Um," she asks, voice barely there. "What are you doing?"

Kelly stumbles for her words, but only momentarily. "It's okay," she mumbles, shaking her hair back as she leans in again. "Just relax."

But this time Spencer's hand on her chest stops her progress. They both glance down at the unsuspecting blonde's hand and Kelly just smirks as the girl embarrassingly extricates the guilty hand, her face threatening to catch fire. "I think you have the wrong idea about us," Spencer says, slowly, her eyes on her hands – trembling hands.

"Do I?" Kelly asks, not in a way, but her voice sounded so earnest that the question struck Spencer.

"I think so," she says again, needing to say this one thing. "I mean I'm…well, I mean, I'm not-"

Why oh why was it so hard to say?

Kelly smiles, in victory or maybe in something else. "_Oh_," she says as dramatically as she can. "You're not…?"

Spencer only shakes her head.

Kelly's quiet for a long while. She regards Spencer again, and this time she doesn't see the shy girl. This time she sees the awkward girl, the girl that's wearing a shell that's too tight for her.

This time she sees a girl who's just waiting for someone to set her free, open her eyes…open her heart.

This time she actually sees a bit of herself, or what used to be herself – before her first girlfriend of course.

"That's too bad," she finally says, turning the ignition to the car. "I betcha Ashley wishes you were," she murmurs, shifting gears to turn the car around.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," she says, flooring the car into the night, a cryptic little smile playing on her face. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Scene 4

Spencer closed the door behind her and leaned up against it, still taking deep breaths.

The incident in Kelly's car startled her, but not because of what happened.

No, she was more startled by what her mind revealed to her when Kelly tried to kiss her. Her mind didn't scream at her to stop because she didn't like girls – it was rather she didn't like this girl, and that's why she forcibly pulled away.

So, now, she had to figure out what was going on, and soon; because, if she didn't, there were very real circumstances that she'd have to endure involving a certain brunette.

"Have a nice night out?"

Speak of the devil.

Spencer literally jumped and let out a little "eek" as Ashley suddenly made her presence known by stepping out of the shadows of the living room. The little smile she wore on her face made Spencer's cheek turn a little pink.

"It was…interesting," she vaguely stated, shrugging out of her jacket and hanging it up.

Again, Ashley pressed her lips together, probably to hold back a smile but Spencer was more captivated by them than she'd ever been before. "Where'd you go?"

Spencer's eyebrows rose. "On my date?"

Ashley just shrugged.

"We went dancing, and then she took me to the Overlook, where she proceeded to try and make-out," she said, not sounding at all like it bothered her as much as it did. A charade, solely for Ashley.

"Did she kiss you?" Ashley asked her, quietly, and Spencer wondered how they'd managed to stand so closely.

Were they always standing this way?

The brunette fixed Spencer with a steady gaze, her eyes gazing intently into the blonde's. The stare was so intense that Spencer lost her voice. Instead, she shook her head in the negative, still somehow unable to look away from Ashley.

Ashley blinked but her gaze never wavered. "Did you want her too?" Ashley asked, and Spencer had no doubt they were standing close now. She really should pull away, because this is wrong.

She's not gay, and, right, yeah, her mom's upstairs, and Ashley's her friend.

She should do a lot of things instead of standing right there in front of Ashley on the verge of breaking, but she doesn't. She merely shakes her head again, an emphatic 'no'.

There's a release of air, a sigh, and it flows steadily across her face, making her close her eyes momentarily. Some hair has fallen across her face, and she feels fingers move to brush it away, clearing the landscape of her face of anything that may somehow mar its beauty.

Then she feels those same fingers move ever so slowly and gently down her face, resting against a smooth cheek, a thumb smoothing along her jaw line.

She opens her eyes again and Ashley's right there, her eyes darting over every feature of Spencer's face, memorizing…something: the way she looks, this moment, the way their breathing. Maybe it's all of it; maybe she's memorizing all of it.

She sees Ashley swallow, watches the movement of her throat, then she watches in amazement as a tongue darts out to moisten pink lips, void of anything cosmetic. Natural.

"Do you…" she says, so tremulously Spencer has to strain to hear it, even over the stillness of a quiet house. "Do you…want me to?"

"Oh," she says, loudly, as she walks down the stairs. "You're home. Did you have a good time?"

They broke away before she could see anything, because, Spencer's sure, her mother would flip her lid and blow a gasket at the same time if she thought anything remotely more than friendship was taking place between her and Ashley.

"Uh huh," she somehow manages to say, glancing nervously at both Ashley and Paula. The knowledge of what was about to happen, what she was about to let happen both frightening and thrilling her. It was akin to a rollercoaster. "I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Okay," Paula says with a smile. "Good night then, sweetie."

Spencer trudged up the stairs, first, followed a few paces behind by a hesitant Ashley.

Paula let them pass with a knowing smile on her face. It would have been a nice moment, of that she was sure, but Paula would have felt like a tool had she witnessed it.


	4. Molding Clay

**Episode 1.4: Molding Clay**

_Boys_

"Sandy Sine…beautiful, blonde…" his eyebrows scrunched up. "Oh, no, she wasn't my first. "

Ashley just had to lower her camera and roll her eyes, because, seriously, this guy.

"I knew Tyler Emerson before I knew her. Wow…that was a good night. We were by the lake…" He lost it again.

"Dude," Ashley started, getting a little ticked. "Do not tell me you don't remember your first time."

Her dwindling faith in the male species was become smaller by the second.

"I've been active, okay," Glen whined, a little frustrated. "Give me a minute."

"I hope all the guys in Ohio aren't like you," Ashley murmured, readjusting her lens.

"What'd you say?" Glen asked her, sitting up slowly.

"Nothing," she tried to dismiss, but he'd heard her – had merely wanted her to repeat it so he could be sure.

"You said, 'I hope all the guys in Ohio aren't like you,'" he said, looking at her confusingly. "What's that supposed to mean? I mean, what does that have to do with anything?"

Ashley, for her part, was completely stuck. She didn't know what to say. She knew why she'd said what she said but did she really have to say it in front of Spencer's brother.

Correction: Spencer's douchebag, older brother.

And Glen, for his part, wasn't the brightest bulb in the socket but his basketball saturated brain was working triple time trying to figure out what her statement meant, and why, all of a sudden, the girl who'd brazenly been asking perfect strangers to recount their first times on film was blushing like she'd just seen everyone in the world's parents having sex.

"I, uh…it doesn't. It doesn't have anything to do with anything, so…" she fiddled with the camera and stared at the ground, then looked to the sky for some answers, but none were forthcoming. "I was just saying…I mean, well I thought that…you know, I hope that Spencer's boyfriends weren't, you know, assholes who don't even remember sleeping with her? No offense."

And there it was. The truth. Stark and honest and pure as the crystal blue of the ocean.

But Glen was just a boy, and didn't see things unless they were black and white, and even though Ashley'd practically laid it all out there for him, there was still some gray.

And Glen can't see gray.

"Oh. Well, no. They weren't I guess. I mean, I hated them all because, well, I'm supposed to but, Greg was okay. And that last guy, Robbie always held out doors for her and offered her his jacket and stuff. So, no. No assholes," he stated slowly, conjuring up images and memories from the past. He scratched his head and looked to Ashley again, noting with some puzzlement, how she seemed quite suddenly to not be breathing. "And hey, I'm not an asshole okay? I remember my first time."

Ashley blinked, relief flooding her as he switched subjects. "Okay genius then quit dawdling."

"Tiffany Seabrook," he said simply, looking at the clouds.

"Tell me about Tiffany, Glen," she prompted, zooming in on his face.

And he smiled, he smiled wide and long, then a little tear escaped its perch and slid down his cheek. "She died."

_

* * *

_

Hounded in the Hallway

"…you'll be sitting on the sidelines. Depressed."

She'd been trying forever (two days) to get Spencer in on this video and the other girl had held firm.

For reasons she knew (her mother would flip if she ever found out that Spencer had done the deed, not mention she'd die of embarrassment) and reasons she didn't (because Ashley is her best friend and she shouldn't be weirded out at the prospect of having to tell her about her first time but she was. She _totally_ was).

"I don't think it's right to document _everything _that we do. I mean…maybe it's the privacy and intimacy that keeps special moments special,"

Ashley was looking at her camera the entire time, catching everything Spencer was saying through the small viewfinder. The added bonus of Spencer's constant rebuke: being able to capture each and every one of Spencer's facial expressions on tape.

My, she was cute.

"No, you're special. That's why I love you," Truer words were never spoken, and the way they were delivered – all sugar-coated and sweet and honest, beautifully honest – just made Spencer want to eat them up.

And her stomach swirled like she was on the highest roller-coaster and he heart stuttered and thumped, seemingly swooning as well.

Her entire body was falling for Ashley Davies. If she could only get her head on track as well.

Spencer stopped walking, grabbing the girl's camera. She didn't know what she was going to say.

Her eyes stared into the other girl's and Ashley's grin slowly fell, turning into nothing more than a slight twitch of her lips. "What?"

"You…"Spencer started, feeling her hand on the camera, and on Ashley's fingers. The brunette's twitched under the contact and they both brought their eyes down, staring at where they were connected.

And Ashley let go of the camera so that it was just skin on skin and she'd never thought anything could feel better. "Me?" she questioned quietly and even with the student population jostling by them, noisy and raucous because nobody ever got to class on time. It's why the hallways were incessantly packed.

Her fingers tangled with Spencer's and the blonde held on tight, weaving them together, all at once nervous and all at once at ease.

"You're special," she whispered, eyes still on their hands. "And…and, I love _you_."

Ashley looked up just in time to meet the other girl's smiling eyes. "See," Spencer said, smiling slightly. "Privacy and intimacy does make special moments special."

_

* * *

_

Struck

"…I hope I can do that for someone else someday…" Ashley stared at the television, letting her words sink in before turning around to Spencer.

"Okay, you can turn it off,"

Spencer hastened to do so, the spell Ashley'd woven over her suddenly broken.

The air felt heavy thick and all she could compare it to was that guys recount of how he felt right before being struck by lightning.

"…_everything was so calm, quiet, and the storm lulled itself into silence. The hairs on my arm stood on end, reaching to the heavens and suddenly there was a crack and my eyes felt like they were on fire…"_

She could feel every molecule of space, as if it were pressing against her. As if the weight in the room was trying to take her place and claim it as its own.

And Spencer just stood there, looking down on her from the foot of the bed.

"So…" Ashley ventured, croaking slightly as her throat had inexplicably closed. "What did you think?"

"Think?" Spencer questions, as if she's never heard the word before. Doesn't know what it means.

Actually, at the moment, that could quite possibly be a reality. Her brain has been reduced to mush and all because of Ashley's dulcet tones and smokey eyes.

Ashley clears her throat. "Of the video," she explains, feeling anxious. "My…um…my part."

"It was…nice," Spencer finally says, still rooted to the floor. Her arms cross against her chest and she unwittingly flexes her arms as she clenches her fists again and again.

And again.

A flurry of movement finally draws her attention back to the bed where Ashley is folding the camera closed and sitting up on her knees.

"Did it weird you out?" she asks, amused it seems but really she's just waiting with baited breath.

"You never weird me out, Ash," Spencer answered honestly, breathing easier.

"I bet I could," Ashley whispers, fixing the girl with a look that's anything but innocent.

And Spencer's sure she's forgotten how to breathe and Ashley moves, and those hairs on the brunette's arm stand on end, and it gets so quiet, and her heart is in her throat, beating so hard and so loud that she swears it's chocking her and then she's right there, right in front of Spencer and taking those fists, grabbing them and sliding her fingers where the spaces between them are right where hers fits perfectly.

"I bet…I bet I really could," she whispers again, watching Spencer's eyes flutter and that moment of distraction is all she needs before she drops her head down swift and fast.

And all she sees is blinding light behind closed eyelids and Ashley knows it at once.

She's struck.


	5. Girl's Guide to Dating

**Episode 1.5: Girl's Guide to Dating**

_Scene 1_

"So…I need to tell you. I think…I think I like girls,"

Up until that moment, Ashley was hearing Spencer but when that statement came haltingly out of the other girl's mouth, she started listening, maybe for the first time.

Her eyes opened of their own accord and she glanced over to the blonde, the blonde who still was staring at the insides of her eyelids.

"Like, like?"

"I think so, but… how do I know if I'm…"

She almost found it amusing that she couldn't even say the word. Almost. But then it came to her, her own trials and tribulations with her sexuality and suddenly Spencer's reluctance wasn't that funny.

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

She paused, shaking her head. "I need to process this."

But really, she had, in break-neck speed processed everything.

The moment Spencer told her that she liked girls, all of their interactions came flying back at Ashley and not just today.

But every day.

Every day when she'd meet Spencer, the girl's eyes would light up and she'd smile that special smile. The one reserved for only Ashley because she never smiled at her family like that, or even her friends, and Aiden, Aiden never got _that_ smile.

No, it was Spencer's smile for Ashley.

And…and she could tell Spencer things, or she would, and Spencer'd never shy away from her. She'd just stand there and listen, or lie there and take it all in, and when Ashley'd open her eyes, she'd find the girl still there. Taking little pieces of Ashley's heart and holding them, storing them, keeping them safe.

Yes, Spencer was her greatest confidant.

And even today, when all the girl should have been doing was taking a test and going to class, she leapt at the opportunity to spend the day with her. Even though the Ohioan had _never_ done such things before, even if it meant suffering the consequences later, the blonde would bear it if it meant spending time with Ashley…her friend.

And Ashley was really starting to hope that Spencer didn't like girls…she hoped she only liked one.

"Are you…done processing?"

"I think so," Ashley murmured, sitting up in the sand. She moved closer to Spencer, crept over very quietly.

The girl's eyes were still closed and she was breathing rather rapidly, and Ashley shifted closer still, taking in every one of her features.

"Well, what's the verdict?" she finally asked, still squinting those eyes closed.

And Ashley leaned down slowly, taking her time so that she could preserve this moment in memory. "Don't run, okay?"

And Spencer's eyes shot open, realizing that Ashley was very close, so close she could feel her breath on her lips but they slid closed just as quickly, warm lips finding her own.

She kissed her softly, only for a few seconds. After all, they were at the beach, and Ashley – although a bit of a freak – was not big on voyeurism.

"So…" Ashley whispered, pulling away slowly.

"So…" Spencer mirrored, bringing a hand up to touch her lips. They were buzzing.

Ashley's own quirked in a smile, and she brought her own fingers up to trace the girl's lips. "What about now? Do you think you still like girls?"

Spencer smiled, puckering her lips and kissing Ashley's roaming fingers. "No."

Ashley thwarted, taking her hand back. "No?" she asked, her brow scrunching in confusion.

"I don't like girls," Spencer stated clearly, pushing herself into a seated position. She reached a tentative hand out and smoothed the lines in Ashley's forehead. "I like you."

/

_Scene 2_

Ashley pulled up in front of the girl's house, not even bothering to kill the engine. She put the car in park before lying her head back on the headrest and looking over lazily at Spencer.

The blonde looked up at her house which looked so different now.

The door looked smaller and the edges a little softer, hell even the sky looked different all pink and orange and so very pretty.

She blindly reached for her seatbelt, pulling it off of her and still feeling her body tingling all over. Her hair was still wet and the breeze seeping into the car should have chilled her, but she believed honestly right now that nothing could cool her off.

And when she finally looked over at Ashley, a little shy but then again a little not, she didn't think she'd ever feel anything but warm again.

"Thanks for today," she says, but she means so much more and Ashley knows. She can tell by the way that Ashley's smiling at her but not really smiling. Looking at Spencer as if she's a whole new person, and she is. She is now.

Because before she was a girl with a secret, stashed away into the nether areas of her mind, in the recesses of her heart.

But now she's a girl whose secret is written all over her face, in every smile and in her eyes and Ashley can see it all.

"No problem," she states easily, and it should probably sound cooler – and was probably meant to be – but Ashley's so uncool when it comes to Spencer so the words just fall out of her face all breathy and light, like a kiss blown on the wind.

And Spencer finally unbuckles that seatbelt all the way, caught up in a look and not even knowing it, not even aware that she was staring or being stared at. That's how much they want.

But Ashley's hand covers hers and she's asking with her eyes, not even needing to and Spencer gets frozen again, staring at Ashley's lips – the tongue dips out to moisten them – and keeps staring until her eyes cross and that only means that Ashley's there. Ashley's lips are pressed against hers and she falls into the embrace, her small hands finding Ashley's one arm and squeezing, squeezing so tightly it's as if she never wants to let go.

But she eventually does and eventually takes a lot longer than she anticipated or noticed even because the sky she was staring at has taken on a orange-purplish hue now.

But Ashley's still there. Still as wrapped up in her as she is in Ashley and that's cool. Great even. She cups Spencer's cheek and the blonde can't help but close her eyes, can't help but lean into the touch and man, they are so in…so in…

"I should go," Ashley whispers and those blue eyes are on her faster than anything and she almost wants to say it again because seeing those eyes after any kind of absence is like the first breath you take after being submerged in water, drowning.

It's like feeling alive.

Spencer stares and Ashley stares right on back and the brunette's thumb ghosts over a cheek. "Don't," Spencer finally whispers, pouting even and Ashley smiles because, well, because it's cute.

And if you ever called her on it she'd just stab you in the corroded artery with a pencil. But, you know, it's cute.

"I don't want to," she admits, but it's not an admittance. Not really. "But…your mom…"

And Spencer's eyes widen because, oh yeah, her _mom_.

"I'll call you. Tonight," Ashley says, reluctantly pulling her hand away.

And Spencer finally puts her hand on the door handle and gets out, turning back only when she's at her front door.

And Ashley stares.

_/_

_Scene 3_

Her bed has never seemed so uncomfortable in her life.

Years of breaking the sucker in with pillow fights and swan dives and just overall neglect and her bed usually made for a comfortable all night's stay.

But not tonight.

And it's all because of that Ashley girl.

That Ashley Davies.

She kind of hates her now.

But only hates in the way that you actually kind of love, like…the way you hate the three minutes you have to wait for a hot fudge sundae with all the toppings to be made.

That kind of hate.

Because the last thing she needed to hear right before they hung up for the night was, "I wish I was in bed with you. I'd kiss you breathless. I'd hold you until you fell asleep. And then, I'd hold you some more."

And now…now her giant stuffed monkey was not going to cut it.

/

"Hello?"

Ashley's sleepy voice actually kind of throws her off but she recovers quickly.

"I hate you," she says, voice all petulant although a smile is _so_ playing on her face.

"Wha…huh?" She can hear the other girl moving around and the night side light being switched on. "Spence?"

"Were you sleeping?" Spencer asks, the sleepy voice has made her mush.

"Nuh uh," Ashley says, shaking her head as well. Wow. "Um, just breathing rhythmically with my eyes closed and the lights off. It's my new hobby."

Spencer laughs, shakily even, because God, if Ashley's dork isn't the nachos to her cheese. "I wish I could sleep."

"Insomnia?"

"Yes," Spencer answers, leaving out how Ashley is the sole cause of this insomnia, or more specifically her wanting to kiss Ashley.

"Anything I can do?" Ashley asks in one of those tones that Spencer has come to find out is meant to be innocent but only if you're not really innocent because then your mind goes directly to the gutter.

"If only," Spencer murmurs, pressing her ear closer to the phone. "I just wish I could see you."

"Is that all?"

And Spencer'll never say it. Not quite yet because it's still too soon. "And other things…"

And then the phone call ends.

/

Tap.

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Spencer didn't bother calling her back, knowing that after all the time the most predictable thing about Ashley was her unpredictability.

Just like earlier that day, she opened her window, and, just like earlier, Ashley's smiling face was the first sight to greet her. But this time, unlike earlier in the day, Ashley wasn't wearing a barely there bikini although the "bear" part still applied.

"Let me in," she whispered loudly into the night.

Within seconds Spencer was downstairs, blithely guiding her friend – best friend, maybe more – maneuvering them both through the living room, across the foyer, up the noisy, creaky steps and down the hallway where her parents lay sleeping.

And when they finally were at her door, she stood there for a moment, trepidation in her heart.

"Come on," Ashley said quietly, grabbing her wrist and leading her across the threshold and into the rest of it and Spencer decided once and for all to let her in.


	6. Friends With Benefits

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Sorry for the hiatus. Good news though, this series is extremely easy to write and I can not wait to get to the debacle that was the entirety of season two, (I know exactly who should've died, and that whole walk-in scene, CAN NOT WAIT). So, I'll keep 'em coming. If you want 'em. If not, let me know that too. Waiting for your responses. Thanks for reading and sticking it out with me and this fading fandom.

Thanks,

MGMK

/

**Episode 1.6 – Friends With Benefits**

**Getting Ready**

"Oh, I think I can get him to go for it," the girl says, so casually that it almost slips under Ashley's radar, but the tone and the words light up all switch boards and Ashley can't help but make a face, trying to decipher this new friend of hers.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Spencer Carlin?" the brunette asks, jokingly, trying to mask the odd feelings she had swirling just beneath the surface.

And Spencer just laughs, lyrical and carefree. "What? I can't turn a new page?" she asks, whirling around in the green jumper dress, fabric swirling as well. Her eyes glitter in amusement and she fixes them on her friend, raising the lone perfectly arched eyebrow in question.

"I'm not saying that," Ashley starts, not entirely sure what she is trying to say, but she forges on. "I'm just saying…it's just…it's not _my_ Spencer."

Her face changes – the blonde's that is – and her amusement fades into something softer, real. "Aww, Ash…"

"Do not 'aww' me Spencer," the brunette warns.

"But that was _so_ cute," she continues in blatant disregard.

"Ashley Davies does not do cute," the brunette is adamant about this.

"Oh but you do," Spencer demurs, the playful vixen Spencer taking a backseat for a moment. Right now, she's just the girl from Ohio with new feelings and new thoughts about new friends. "You do it better than most I'd say."

Ashley hands twitch by her side and suddenly there's too much of too little space between her and Spencer.

Spencer's eyes dart to the movement and reaches out a shaky hand, fingers brushing casually against the back of Ashley's hand.

The air turns thick and it's getting a little more difficult to breathe and Ashley realizes that she did have the radio on, but without their constant banter she could only just now recognize it.

And if fate weren't weird enough, Ryan Seacrest's voice rockets across the airwaves.

"_Alright all you beautiful people out there…and Simon. Here's an oldie but it's classic and okay, it's not a guy's song but seriously, who can deny a good kiss song? Here's Sixpence None the Richer with 'Kiss Me' on Kiss FM…"_

The first strains of the guitar comes in and the spell's broken, Ashley's smiling because really? This song? Now?

And Spencer notices it too.

"I really want to," Ashley starts, grabbing the girl's hand before she can make a retreat. "And we will but, I'll never live down this cute thing if the first time we kiss _this_ is the song that's playing."

And now Spencer smiles wide, giggles too. Because, yeah, that's true and now that Ashley's said it aloud – them kissing – she really can't work the image out of her mind. And so now she's a giggling little schoolgirl, with a huge crush.

"You're right," she says, squeezing the hand in her grasp. "We should uh…finish getting ready."

"Yeah," Ashley echoes and they force themselves apart, thinking that boys truly do ruin the perfect moments.

/

**Scene 2**

And so it came to pass that Aiden eventually turned up at Ashley's house.

And Spencer's very happy that they decided on meeting up at Ashley's house, because being there for Spencer had always seemed like much more of an escape from reality, or whatever reality she'd self-imposed on herself.

Here, in Ashley's bedroom that seemed so much more like a twenty-something's eclectic studio apartment, she could play dress up, and be flirtatious, and even be the vixen.

Here, anything was possible.

"Whoa, Spencer," Aiden said, eyeing the girl as breezed by him again.

"What?" she asked, her eyes letting him know she knew exactly why he was wowed.

"You look…" he started, eyes on her cleavage because, let's face it, even though he was a sweet boy, he was a boy.

"If you finish that with 'hot' I'll stab you," Ashley interrupts, emerging from the closet. She's wearing a black shimmering something and it's playing with her eyes. It has to be that according to Spencer because it was highly improbable that Ashley had a candlelight flickering in her eyes.

"So, what's _your_ deal?" Ashley asks, and it's a little sexy because she more like drawls it all the while smirking at Spencer.

The girl fidgets, where she's seated next to Aiden, and all of a sudden she feels really hot and it's ridiculous because the a/c's on and the window is open, and, let's face it, she's hardly wearing any clothes so how could she possibly be warm.

She opens her mouth to speak but Aiden beats her to it. "Jesus Ashley," he says, like he can't help himself. "You look amazing." The boy stands and Spencer wishes she could be him, wishes she could articulate, and move, and breathe for Christ's sake, but she can't and man, does she ever want to. Because Aiden is standing next to Ashley, and Aiden is putting his arm around her and Aiden is making some comment about blowing off this Highland party.

The girl wraps her arms around herself, feeling the make-believe shift away and she goes from watching Aiden touching Ashley to just watching Ashley and is surprised to find that the brunette's eyes have never left her own and now the air's sucked out of the room.

"Aiden?" Ashley says, eyes still on Spencer.

"Yeah?" he says, very quietly.

"I need something to drink," she continues, finally looking away to him. "Can you get it for me?" she asks him, smiling genuinely to persuade.

"Yes," the boy says, interpreting her smile for something else. "But you two had better not go anywhere," he cautions giddily, walking out of the room.

Ashley follows him to the door, pushes it closed, locks it.

Spencer watches.

"Spencer…"

The blonde girl tilts her head to acknowledge she's heard her but nothing more.

Ashley swallows, almost like she's nervous, but she pushes it away because she just has to do this now. She has to know. "I'm going to do something right now. And I don't want you to freak out or anything," she continues on, moving over to the girl, just a few steps away. "And you can totally stop me if you want to…" She's right there now, kneeling where Spencer's seated, resting her hands on the girl's knees. "Just…please don't," she whispers just before she leans up capturing slightly parted lips with her own.

It happened so quick that Spencer barely had time to register what was about to happen and her eyes were still open for a second before they slid shut, overwhelmed by the softness and sheer good feeling of kissing, being kissed by Ashley.

And a few moments later when the door starts knocking, they don't hear a thing.


	7. Under My Skin

**Episode 1.7: Under My Skin**

**

* * *

**

Scene 1: Introductions

Spencer sat back and observed, quietly watching Ashley interact with this new girl – this new blonde girl who was kind of cute but who Spencer really felt like smacking at the moment…for some reason.

"I'm Josie," the girl says, tossing Spencer a casual glance before returning her attention to Ashley.

Spencer tells her her name but the other girl doesn't notice, already shaking her brunette's hand, or the brunette. _The_ brunette.

The exchange a few more meaningless words and Spencer embarrasses herself once again, feeling like the Ohioan the longer she stands there. And Ashley and this Josie girl are making eyes at each other anyway, so she just leaves with the pretense of checking in on her brother.

Ashley watches her leave but then turns back to the other blonde who talks quite a bit but is openly flirting with her so it's all good. She goes into her let me show you L.A. spiel and it works…again. But, there's a snag.

"…tomorrow?"

"I actually have school tomorrow," she says when really she's thinking about the lone shared class she and Spencer have.

"That's too bad," Josie says. "It's the only day I have free."

And Ashley hears it. This voice at the back of her head – that sounds remarkably like Spencer – warning about being punished, and schoolwork and expulsion and detention. But she's a teenager and this girl's cute and who the hell knows when Spencer is gonna come around.

"Actually…I do feel a sore throat coming on." She fakes a cough and the other girl grins.

Game on.

* * *

**Scene 2: The Effects of the Green-Eyed Monster**

Spencer hates this feeling.

She hates feeling like the odd person out, the lame side kick, the third wheel.

She hates feeling like Ashley's sweet girl project – her _friend_.

She hates being jealous.

Not that she'd ever admit that or anything.

"Relax, alright. She is _just_ a friend. It's nothing to get all jealous over."

There goes that word again and Spencer's about to lose it but these next words do her in.

"It's not like you're my girlfriend."

It's the way Ashley says it that really gets to her. It's taunting, daring even and if Spencer had anything remotely rebellious in her she'd jump up right then and kiss the girl. Kiss her hard and long and good and staking her claim. Making sure the world knew that Ashley Davies was hers.

Making _sure_ Josie knew.

And it almost overwhelms Spencer to the point where she does it and this new feeling, this new emotion may very well be the end of the old Spencer Carlin – the third wheel, the sidekick. This new feeling will turn Spencer Carlin into the sole reason for another person's existence.

But she doesn't. She doesn't move, just sits there as Ashley chides her for not making a move already.

"And…wasn't it you that said, 'I'm allowed to have other friends'?"

"Fine," Spencer breaks, barely managing to look up at the other girl. "Have other friends. I don't care and I'm not jealous."

But that's the lie and Ashley knows it, can sense it and so she stands there a little longer, willing by her sheer presence for the other girl to prove her right. Just…say something.

"What?" Spencer asks, annoyed that she's still there. More like unnerved.

Ashley sighed, giving up the ghost. "Nothing."

She turns to leave, head down and Spencer's hand shoots out to grab her wrist.

"Hey."

Ashley swallows, looking down at where they're touching, Spencer's grip soft but firm and impossible combination.

"Yeah?"

"You're allowed to have other friends, okay. I'm fine with that. Just…don't forget about me." And her eyes are so blue …so blue right now that they almost fix Ashley where she stands and slay her, make her forget why she even has to breathe.

"Never."

* * *

**Scene 3: Declarations of Love and What-Not**

"I love…these brownies."

Spencer smiles at her. Nice save Ashley Davies and she almost chuckles at how Ashley is refusing to meet her eyes.

It's funny how they always wind up back here…both of them on the edge of revealing everything – things that don't even need a revelation because of how plain they are to see – and one of them always backs away.

Why?

Well, she has her theories but fear seems to be the main motivator. Fear of rejection, fear of exposure, fear of being something other than…friends.

It always makes them run away from each other, each girl clinging to insecurities like an umbrella in a Chicago thunderstorm. But still…they always find their way back here and it must mean something.

"So…"

"Hmm?" Ashley starts, still chewing. Maybe, Spencer thinks, if she keeps her mouth full she won't almost say things she's not ready to say.

"You ready to go in?" Spencer asks her, still unabashedly taking in the other girl's profile. Ashley's really pretty and not in that way that you notice right away, because, quite frankly, the brunette would much rather you notice how hot she is, but she's undeniably gorgeous. A classic beauty and somewhat unaware of it and that makes it that much more appealing.

"Can we stay out here for a while?" Ashley manages, sipping some of her milk. "It's nice out here, don't you think?"

"I think so. Yes," Spencer agrees, still staring at the other girl.

Ashley is still oblivious, still trying to shake off the fear of what almost came out.

"I'm glad Josie's gone," Spencer says quietly, admitting that tidbit of information and that gets Ashley's attention.

The brunette smiles ruefully. "You didn't like her that much, huh?"

"I've met nicer people, yeah." Spencer agreed, shaking her head. "She just didn't rub me the right way."

"And me?" Ashley said, that mischievous twinkle returning to her eyes.

"What?"

"Which way do I rub you Miss Carlin?"

Spencer's jaw dropped and the brunette snickered, shocking Spencer still easily one of her favorite past times. "You're bad."

"Very," Ashley said, delighting in the light tinge of pink coating her counterpart's cheeks. "But you love it," she challenged, smirking somewhat.

"I do," Spencer agreed quickly, quietly.

"Spencer," Ashley started, taking in the girl's serious expression in rapid time.

"And I was jealous. I don't want there to be other girls in your life…other friends," the blonde carried on, the full moon breaking free from behind a cloud and shining down brightly on the two of them. "I want it to be us Ashley. You and me."

Ashley tipped forward, almost as if someone pushed her and crashed solidly with the girl beside her, their mouths meeting furiously like two waves crashing into each other at sea.


	8. Shake, Rattle, & Roll

**Episode 1.8: Shake, Rattle, and Roll**

**Scene 1: A Lot**

Ashley Davies.

Ashley Freaking Davies.

Ashley…Carlin?

Spencer literally rolled her eyes in frustration.

She told herself just a few seconds ago, she said 'Self. I will go one whole minute without thinking about Ashley Davies.' And that thought just set her off again.

Off on that never ending tangent of contemplation about the brunette Los Angelino with brown eyes and a penchant for mischief – however mild. Off to contemplate the many aspects of the girl's personality, from the quirky and just plain weird to the playful flirtiness that seems to exude off of her in waves at times.

And Spencer – somewhere between baked brownies and milk and walks along the beach – decided that Ashley Davies was someone she wanted to know a little more intimately than best friends.

Especially considering how badly she wanted to kiss her.

A lot.

And boy was she getting bad. Her science notebook – the one with the My Little Pony on the cover because she is _that_ girl – was filled with chemical equations and scientific notation and hearts and A.D.+S.C. and all of these other pointlessly dribbled out doodles that equated to a whole lot of mush.

A lot of mush.

Crush mush.

She was solidly in the brunette's corner in a very more than platonic way and this is what she was contemplating as she entered the girl's locker room.

Why Ashley wanted to meet her there, she had no clue. Neither of them had gym that period nor did they participate in any of the school's athletics' programs, but alas, Ashley beckons and she comes-a-running.

Maybe…Spencer Davies.

"…and one marked others," Madison says, using jazz hands to make her argument.

And who's the gay one now?

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Spencer asks, casually striding up to the tiny brunette. To any random observer it was completely innocent, but Spencer's gaze never leaves the brunette's mouth.

Innocent my ass.

"Nothing," Ashley says, finally slamming her locker door closed after grabbing her bag which had to have been glued to the back of her locker or something because she was in there for hours. "Just squashing out some of this _stupid_ locker room noise."

"Look, Sherry," Madison says, nodding in Spencer's direction. "It's her girlfriend."

Spencer almost faints; the butterflies in her stomach shoot up so and she's sure Ashley can see the apple red color of her cheeks right now. Still, she forges onward, still trying to keep up the poker face. "Madison, give it a rest."

And Madison…does.

"Whatever," the Latina dismisses, finally managing to tie her one shoe. Maybe she has A.D.D. "Come on Sherry, we're gonna be late for warm-ups."

The two cheerleaders switch off, Madison not so nicely bumping into Ashley on the way out.

"Hey," Spencer complains, holding Ashley steady.

But the girl just switches away and Ashley watches them leave, and fumes.

As soon as the door closed she spun around and slammed closed some random locker.

The few other cheerleaders left milling about took that as their cue to leave.

Spencer…is at a loss.

She doesn't exactly know what to do and this is when the stupid crush thing messes her up. See, friend Spencer is mightily adept at handling somewhat disgruntled pissed off Ashley.

Crush Spencer just thinks it's really hot.

"Ashley?" she whispers out, her voice huskier than normal.

"Hmm?" Ashley asks, back still to her. She's got her forearms up, pressed against a locker and her forehead is pressed against her forearms. It's almost like she's praying and the girl's breathing so hard from all the pent up adrenalin she didn't get to use.

"You okay?" she asks, tentatively.

And Ashley laughs, but it's bitter and hollow and it kind of barks out like a quick shot. But then she's quiet and taking a deep breath, releasing it slow. "I just wish it didn't bother me so much. That they didn't bother me so much."

Spencer's spell is broken with those words and she goes over to her, yes, friend and turns her around. "You shouldn't let them," she tells her softly, stroking the other girl's arm. "They don't know you Ashley."

"It's just, I mean…it's times like these when I really wish I could just be…I don't know. Everybody gives me a hard time for liking who I like, for wanting to be with girls. Your mom would freaking love me if I wanted to get with Glen instead of…"

"My _mom_," Spencer had to interject because really? No way is Paula Carlin playing a part in Ashley's psyche.

"Let me finish," Ashley says, smiling because she gets it. "Your mom would love me if I could just say I was straight. But…I can't. I'd love to, it would make things a lot easier but…I can't choose who I love. No one does."

Spencer looked at her, thinking she's kind of stupid for smiling like she is but she can't help it because Ashley's words couldn't've reverberated truer had they been her own. Because Spencer certainly didn't choose Ashley Freaking Davies.

But she loves her.

A lot.

**

* * *

**

Scene 2: Anywhere

The way they are now pretty much sums up this thing they've been doing.

In the bleachers, at the back, far away from everyone else Spencer sits next to Ashley Davies.

And while Spencer's present, caught up in the fray and foray of high school sports at its least finest – because Glen sucks just a little bit less than Aiden and they're the school's top two players – and Ashley is borderline comatose, reclined and bored, mind on anything _other_ than the game. Like, how ticked off would Paula Carlin be if she just kissed Spencer right now? Like she really wanted to.

Of course, if they weren't at this game she would.

If they were at her house or at the beach or in her car or _anywhere _else, she really would. She'd reach over and tangle her fingers in the blonde's hair and just plant one on her until Spencer finally got it through her head that all she ever wanted or needed was Ashley.

But, she can't because they're at this freaking game and Ashley's stomach is knotted up with nerves anyway and if she attempted anything right now she'd probably throw up in Spencer's mouth which is most assuredly _not_ the way you want to go about convincing anyone to be with you.

"I cannot believe I'm at a cougar basketball game," Ashley mutters, voicing her complaint at their choice of revenue.

"Cobras," Spencer corrects, smiling prettily because she can't actually believe she convinced Ashley to go either. Not that she's participating all that much.

"Whatever," Ashley says, finally sitting up. "You're turning me into a _normal_ high school student," she starts to rant and Spencer's forced to look away or jump her. "What are you gonna have me do next? Audition for the school musical? The debate team?"

"Like those two things don't suit you at all," Spencer states drily and Ashley holds back a laugh at the look she's being given. Okay, so those two things are right up her alley but Spencer didn't need to know that.

"C'mon Ash," Spencer pleads, brushing her fingers along Ashley's arm. It's a simple and subtle move but Spencer is still forced to sit on her hands again, lest she do something crazy. "Where's your school spirit?"

"Okay, my school spirit has been kicked out of me," the brunette all but murmurs and she deflates kind of like a balloon, slumping back into her reclined position.

And Spencer really wishes she wouldn't say things like that. Not because it's not true, but just because it always seems to make Ashley so sad, these realizations, and Spencer doesn't ever want her to be sad.

Ever.

Spencer reclines too, turns to her side somewhat so that she looks as uncomfortable as she feels. She goes to say something but then Ashley sighs and the warm air expels over her face, making her eyelids flutter and settle considerably lower, catching the exposed midriff of her bestie.

And now Spencer's captivated by something else, distracted even. Her hand floats out in the air, moving slowly but with purpose and it settles on that warm, honeyed, exposed flesh, fingers tracing the musculature she finds there.

And Ashley watches as well, more confined by the touch than anything.

"What are you doing, Spence?"

"I don't…know."

Ashley makes a little sound to acknowledge her rreply, some soft utterance at the back of her throat but she has to swallow a bit to speak again. "That, uh…that feels good."

"Does it?" Spencer inquires, not even hearing anything but Ashley anymore.

Ashley nods. "It feels really good." She clears her throat. "Hey Spence?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't like the Cougars anymore. Can we get out of here?"

And Spencer finally stops tracing, looks up to the other girl whose eyes are on hers, telling her everything.

"Sure Ash. We can go…anywhere."

**

* * *

**

Scene 3: The Knowing

"I just don't know what's gotten into her lately Arthur. She's never been like this before," Paula says, placing a few dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

"Paula, her story seemed plausible enough. And Ashley still hasn't located her phone," Arthur tried to stick up for his little girl. Lately, though, it's been getting more difficult to do so.

"Breaking and entering, Arthur," Paula says sternly. "That's what it was. And it's that Ashley's fault. My Spencer would never have done anything like this before…"

"Before what?"

Before her. That's what she wants to say. But she stops herself because saying that – making that kind of statement – gives Ashley a little bit more power than she's willing to admit. If Ashley can convince Spencer to break into a locked school office then what else can she convince her little girl to do?

"Paula? Before what?"

"Nothing," Paula says, some thought playing in the back of her mind, some great truth yearning to be brought to life. "I'm going to bed."

And Arthur just sighs, turning to head upstairs himself.

Paula grabs a glass out of the cupboard, fills it up with water, and contemplates.

She just didn't know what to do. Spencer just seemed so out of reach these days and their main point of contention was solidly planted by her daughter's side which didn't help things one bit.

It wasn't as if she hated Ashley. It's not a Christian thing to do for one and the little brunette did have her good points. But every time she's somewhat coming around on the No Ashley/Yes Ashley debate, the girl screws up and Spencer comes home drunk or gets suspended. What's next? A tattoo?

And then there's that whole…_gay_ thing. Which, she's religious; she can't help but think it's wrong. But even she can overlook that because she knows it's not contagious or anything. She knows Spencer can't catch it.

Still…

She can't help but think that Spencer's acting a lot like she was when she was younger. Wishes she could just talk to her, tell her that yes, it's fun now but it'll be fun later. There will be time for parties and shenanigans and boys. But that's the biggest issue isn't it? There aren't any parties, no real shenanigans, and there is no boy. There's just Ashley and deep down Paula knows what this means.

But can she handle it?

/

She's walking past Spencer's bedroom and she can hear the girl talking, knows who she is talking to despite being told that the phone was off-limits and Paula Carlin knows for sure.

She knows Ashley Davies might be the one her daughter loves for life.

* * *

"…I'm not supposed to be on the phone, especially not with you. But I'm glad you called," the blonde practically purrs even though it's a whisper and Ashley feels all warm and fuzzy inside. "Any luck finding your phone?"

"No, I called it but no one picked up. Listen, I feel awful about getting you in trouble. I'm going to go down to the office tomorrow and straighten everything out, okay?"

"No way," Spencer objects, her face transmitting her concern.

"Why are you taking the fall for me?"

"Because, you're my best friend Ashley, more than that even and I don't want you to get in trouble and shipped away to boot camp. You'll have to wear a uniform and we both know you'd suck if you were all conformed and stuff."

"True." A beat. Then Ashley softly says, "Thanks Spencer."

And Spencer sighs, falls right into the tone and responds with one of her own. "You're welcome, Ash."


	9. Say It Ain't So, Spencer

**Episode 1.9: Say It Ain't So, Spencer**

**Scene 1: Siblings**

"Madison told me, she heard you two talking in the bathroom about kissing each other and underwear and all kinds of gay stuff," Glen is saying, keeping his voice low so that no one can hear.

And Spencer laughs, if only to mask the fact that her stomach is hollowing out right now. Because this wasn't supposed to happen, at least, not until she has everything figured out. Still, what Glen just said was so stupid.

"Underwear Glen? Really? Since when are underwear gay?"

"You know what I mean," he continues, grabbing her arm. He doesn't want to just come out and ask it. Even though deep in his bones he knows it, he knows what this will mean for her, for all of them, and he isn't sure he wants to go down that path. "What's going on Spencer? I need to know because…well Mom'll just flip."

Spencer lowers her head, unable to take his eyes looking into her own. She feels her fight leave from her now and is completely vulnerable. "I…I wish it wasn't so hard."

"Huh?" Glen questions, dropping his hand from her arm now, utterly confused.

Spencer shakes her head, her blonde hair falling from in front of her face. Her eyes are glistening with unshed tears. "For you to love me…I wish it wasn't so hard for you to do that."

"What are you talking about? I love you," Glen says, dismissing the notion easily. "You're my little sister, I kind of have to."

"But you don't really. Not the real me," she continues, feeling the ground solidly beneath her. She could do this right now. She could stand up right here and stand up for herself and Ashley, for their love.

Realization dawns on his face like lightening and he shakes his head, over and over. "You're not…" he says, backing away from her slowly. "You're not…you're not _gay_ Spencer," he tells her, steeping into her personal space again and she never wavers, stands there and feels the tears roll down her cheeks, salt-filled jewels of truth.

"I am Glen," she whispers, the revelation choking her. "I am."

**

* * *

**

Scene 2: Mended

Spencer ran all the way from the park to her house, Ashley's house that is.

And she let herself in using the spare key hidden under the planter on the porch.

And she ran up the stairs and into the bedroom and…Ashley wasn't there.

"Breaking and entering now?"

Spencer spins on her heels, turns and finds Ashley there. Drunk Ashley.

"That's nice. Although, lately you've been really good at breaking things. Spirits, promises…hearts," Ashley's slurring on every other syllable and Spencer can't quite look at her because she knows these things are true; knows that she's hurt Ashley's feelings more in the last two days than she ever should in a lifetime.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't say it, Spencer, okay? Don't," Ashley says, holding up a hand to halt the words. She looks at the other girl, her brown eyes drawn in concentration. "You went out with Aiden tonight."

Not a question.

Spencer swallows, nodding once to confirm.

"Then why are you here?" Ashley asks, pleading really. "Why would you think it's okay to come here after being with him? Coming here when you know how…how I feel about you?"

"Ash…" Spencer breathes, taking a shaky step forward but Ashley raises her hand again and Spencer's beginning to think that the sound of her voice is breaking the girl down at rapid speed.

"Do _not_ feel sorry for me, Spencer. I don't want your pity. I don't want your consolation," Ashley says, hiccupping right after.

"What is it that you want then Ashley?" Spencer asks, her throat closing tightly as she watches the girl she loves crumble, the defenses crashing down to the floor and leaving her impossibly bare, open.

"I just…" the brunette starts, her nose red and eyes glittering with just a little tad of hope. She hunches up her shoulders in an attempt to find the right words, searching but it's simple really. Always has been. "I want you."

Spencer holds open her arms and Ashley crashes into them, holding tightly like she might just fall away if she doesn't. And Spencer holds on just as close, holding the girl together in more ways than one.

"I want you too, Ashley," Spencer whispers, the words floating down from pink lips to the brunette's ear.


	10. What Just Happened?

**Scene 1: Versus**

To say that Glen Carlin was utterly surprised would be an understatement.

None of them had ever been hit before and to see his mom just completely rail on his sister shocked him to the core of his being. So much so, that he was frozen, literally frozen, in astonishment.

Spencer ran up the stairs, crying each step of the way and his mom just stood there, hands on her cheeks like she can feel what she's just done. And his dad's jaw is slack, unable to find words.

But Glen can.

"What the _hell_ Mom?" he nearly shrieks his voice is so loud and high.

Paula turns to him, her eyes flashing in anger. "Who do you think you're talking to?" she asks him, not menacingly but she's still his mother.

But Glen's not close to caring because that's his little sister and he's been drilled from a very young age to protect her from any and all harm regardless of where it comes from, so he stands up a little straighter, points a finger in her face. "I'm talking to _you_! I mean, yeah, she missed curfew. That doesn't give you the right to _hit_ her."

"She's…she's always with that girl. She doesn't listen to me," Paula tries to explain, and how does one explain the gradual lack of control one loses over their offspring. "She talks back. I mean, you heard her. Arthur, you heard her, right?"

"Mom," Glen says, very quietly. "You're my mom and everything but you've lost it. You really have. All of this because Spencer wants to be friends with some girl? It's not that big of a deal. So, Ashley's a little different. Who cares?"

Paula laughs and it sounds callous and menacing. "Let's not play dumb here, okay? Let's put it all out there. We know what this is really about so let's stop ignoring the big purple elephant in the room."

"What are you talking about?" Glen asks and Arthur echoes the sentiment, feeling oddly proud of his son at the moment.

"Spencer likes Ashley," Paula says like it's the easiest thing she's ever had to vocalize when really the words almost rip her throat apart.

"Well, yeah Mom they're friends," Glen says absently, not following.

Paula rolls her eyes. "No," she says, feeling her throat growing tighter. "Spencer's…she's in love…with that…that…_girl_."

"Paula…" Arthur says gently, grasping her shoulder.

"No, Arthur. She is. I've seen it. I know. The way she looks at her, and…the way she talks to her…about her. She loves her and I won't…I will _not_ have my baby girl living a life of sin. I won't."

Glen breathes a little rapidly, taking in his mother's words in rapid time. His sister? Gay? He couldn't see it. But maybe…

"_Hey dorkus, ready to roll?"_

"_Um, Glen, actually…I was gonna get a ride with Ashley. Is that cool?"_

_Glen shrugged, not really caring as he gave the younger girl the once-over. "Get her home in on piece?"_

"_I promise," Ashley said brightly, smiling widely at him._

"_Okay then," he mumbled dismissively, turning to leave but not before seeing the girl's grasp each toehre's hands excitedly and skip off._

_He shook his head._

_Women._

Or…

"_Glen, can you please take me over there?"_

"_Doesn't this girl have a mother or did she just spring up from the dirt like Adam?"_

"_Glen," Spencer whined petulantly and he reluctantly abandoned the Cavaliers games to go drop her off._

_They drove the entire time in silence; silence punctuated by Spencer's nail-biting, or Spencer's finger drumming, or Spencer's anxious sigh whenever they encountered a red light._

"_Here we are."_

"_Thanks Glen. I…I'm just really worried about her. She sounded weird on the phone."_

"_Yeah, uh…it's cool," he said, watching her get out of the car. "Hey Spence," he called, just as she was turning up the walkway._

"_Yeah?" she asked, turning around._

"_You really care about this girl, huh?" he asked her, feeling a little stupid for doing so actually._

_And Spencer almost smiled, squashing it at the last moment. But even she couldn't contain the blush that worked its way across her features. "Yeah, Glen. I really do."_

It all made sense now his mother's words echoed in his mind. Spencer likes Ashley. Spencer's in love with Ashley.

Now the question was: Did he care?

"Well, I won't let you hurt her," Glen speaks up, surprising himself again. "If Spencer is gay, if that's the life that she wants to live, if that's what makes her happy, then that's what she's going to have. And _I_ won't let you stop her."

**

* * *

**

They get out of the car at almost the exact same time.

And they walk out into the fray, Spencer haven't recently defied her mom (again) and Ashley fresh off a killer hangover.

Spencer's walking just ahead of her, her hand hanging loosely by her side and Ashley decides at once that that hand is lonely and falls in-step beside the blonde.

She drops her hand, brushes the back of Spencer's with her knuckles before smoothly fitting her fingers in between the spaces of Spencer's.

Spencer's stomach clenches and then flutters and she glances shyly at the brunette's profile. "What are you doing?"

Ashley grins to herself, pleased that Spencer's not pulling away from this simple an innocent yet intimate contact. Ashley turns the girl's hand over in hers, uses her other hand to inspect it. "I'm checking your lifeline. I want to know that you're gonna be around for awhile."

They look at each other then, all shy smiles and dimples.

"What does it say?" Spencer asks, feeling Ashley's fingers tickle her palm.

"Oh…your palm?" Ashley asks her and Spencer nods, biting her lip as she meets Ashley's eyes.

"It says that you're going to be around for a _very_ long time," Ashley tells her, being very serious, then her eyes shift to playful. "And do you know what this one says?" Ashley asks, running her index finger along another light line on Spencer's palm.

Spencer looks at her hand, follows that finger, then looks back to Ashley, melts at the look she's being given. "I have no idea."

"It says that Spencer and Ashley will be together for a very long time," Ashley tells her, matter-of-factly.

Spencer grins, turning her hand upside down and re-threading her fingers with Ashley's, keeping their hands linked purposefully between them. "I didn't need a palm-reading to know that," she tells the brunette and the other girl just laughs, glad and carefree.

**

* * *

**

Ashley was sprawled out on her sofa, the TV remote in hand but she wasn't paying attention to what was on the screen.

She was instead replaying the day's events, going over each and every way she'd managed to push Spencer away. Maybe Aiden was right. She is a coward.

Her doorbell rang and she thought it was strange given the late hour but she got up to answer it anyway, not expecting to see who she saw on the other side.

"Hi," Spencer said, standing anxiously on her doorstep. "Can I come in?"

Ashley nodded, not knowing exactly what to say, or whether or not it was a safe thing to have Spencer so nearby, but she could never send her away. Not like this.

They hovered oddly in the foyer, Ashley interested in the floor patterns.

"Can we talk?" Spencer asked her and Ashley again, nodded, following the girl into her living room.

"Um…Aiden came to see me tonight," Spencer dove right in when they were finally seated; Ashley on the couch and Spencer in a chair adjacent to it. Ashley glanced at Spencer upon hearing those words, trying to read her eyes but the blonde girl was keeping everything hidden. "He said some _pretty_ interesting things."

"Like what?" Ashley asked, feeling indeterminately vulnerable.

"Like…how we were wasting time. Like, how instead of talking to him about what's going on with us we're neglecting the two people who even matter."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" Spencer trailed off, running a hand through her hair. "Ashley, I don't really know what I'm doing here…at all. There's a part of me that's perfectly fine with us going on pretending, going on being friends and maybe something a little bit more."

Ashley kept her eyes on the other girl, still silent save for the rapid beating of her heart.

"But then…then there's this other part. And that part says that we can't ever go back. I can't be just your friend Ashley. And that's the part that scares me because…I've never done this before. I've never been _here_."

Ashley felt her heart stop, watching transfixed as Spencer bravely fixed her blue eyes on her on, not wavering. "I've never been in love."

There it was.

It was out there in the open now and that made everything real and true, but it also relinquished all of Ashley's fears because she didn't think that she was good enough, that Spencer could _feel_ like that for her. But knowing that, feeling that love coming off the girl in waves, why…it made Ashley feel invincible.

Within seconds she was kneeling in front of the chair Spencer sat in, leaning up awkwardly and twisting her fingers into her hair. She watched Spencer's eyes drift close and leans in to do what she's been dreaming of doing since the day she met Spencer, and maybe even before then.

Their lips touch and it at once steals her breath away and gives her life, and then they're moving and sliding and Spencer's tugging her up, pulling her into the chair so that Ashley's straddling her and they never break apart, not even to breathe because this feels to good and if dying is the only alternative to this feeling than they'll both go bravely into the greatest unknown known to man.

And Spencer gasps, tears her mouth away only because her body won't let her keep going, and Ashley's lips just press on, trailing down her neck, kissing her ear, her cheek, her face…anything that will not break the connection.

Spencer's strangled moan scrapes against her ears and Ashley reels from it, rocks into the soft body beneath hers.

She feels Spencer's hands clutching at her back, all because of the sensations Ashley's bringing about with her mouth and she moves her own hands, placing one firmly against Spencer's heart, which she finds is beating in synchronicity with hers.

She pulls back, watches as blue eyes open and find hers, question burning in them, but Ashley halts the sound with one smile, gazing tenderly at the girl she adores, the girl she believes in more than anything, and yes, the girl she loves.

"I love you too, Spencer."

**A/N:** So that's the end of season one. I'm licking my proverbial writing chops as I eye down season two. That entire... "thing" just really needs a makeover. Anyway, dropping off some updates for the weekend. Peace and Love and as always thanks for the reads/reviews. It's the highlight of my non-fiancee oriented day (Respect owed to Snow Duchess for the line).

-MGMK

Scene 3: The Things We Say

Scene 2: The Spaces Between Your Fingers Are Right Where Mine Fit Perfectly


	11. The Morning After, Pt 1

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the brief hiatus. Three issues: work, the bitch ass tooth of mine, and GLEE. This Brit/Santana thing has kind of imploded my mind. Well, had. But only momentarily. I have three FFTs in progess and should have one up by the end of this week. Yeah, definitely. Maybe if I set a deadline I'll actually do it. Anyways, this fic kind of writes itself sometimes but it's really hard to remake the first couple of episodes. They're so depressing with Ashley's dad dying and stuff. So, I just tried to focus on the fluffy stuff. Will write some FOFs to you guys too because I loves and needs the feedback.**

**As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. Heart you guys.**

**MGMK**

**

* * *

**

**Episode 2.1: The Morning After, pt. 1**

**Scene 1: Special Enough**

Spencer slowly drifted back into the world, her body and mind completely sated and warm.

Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she wasn't in her bed. She was in Ashley's and quickly the memories of last night came flooding back to her:

Ashley's revelation, her own revelation, the kisses, the…more than kisses.

But where was the other girl?

"Ashley?"

"Over here."

Spencer turned over and laid eyes on Ashley. Ashley, sitting down two mugs of freshly brewed coffee.

The brunette looked beautiful sitting there on her knees and when she smiled at Spencer, just that simple gesture sent her heart to fluttering once again.

"Are you alright…" Ashley asked, looking uncertain for perhaps only the second time that Spencer's known her. "…with everything that happened last night with us?"

Spencer felt her face get warm and she openly gazed at the girl sitting there, feeling an overwhelming amount of emotion. So they'd finally done it. She'd finally and truly taken that last step with Ashley Davies.

And she couldn't be more okay with everything that had happened between them.

"Spence?" Ashley asked, concern etching her way into her voice.

The blonde felt a few tears leak out and Ashley was quickly crawling over to her, brushing those tears away. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Spencer shook her head, smiling in spite of the tears as Ashley held her face, cupping it gently. "No."

"Then…what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Spencer whispered, turning her face to kiss one of Ashley's palms. "For the first time in my life everything is absolutely right."

Ashley smiled widely, moving one hand to run through Spencer's unkempt bed hair. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, and smiled as she felt Spencer reach a hand up to her face, brushing her fingers against a perfect cheek.

"Come back to bed, Ash," Spencer huskily whispered, lifting the blanket just a little with her free hand and Ashley complied quickly, sliding back under the covers and bringing her body close to Spencer's.

She felt the blonde slide her arms around her thin form, molding them together, curves fitting against curves as they looked deeply into one another's eyes.

"I've never had this before," Ashley whispered, her warm breath caressing Spencer's face.

"Hmmm?" Spencer questioned, marveling at how their hearts seemed to be beating in synchronicity.

"I've never had this…a morning after. No one's ever been special enough," Ashley told her quietly, averting her gaze for only a moment before her eyes met Spencer's.

The blonde rolled into her, taking a hand and tracing along Ashley's jaw, tipping her chin up before leaning in to press her lips against Ashley's, slow, steady and sure.

And when her phone buzzed yet again the calls went unanswered.

**

* * *

**

Scene #2: Outed

Spencer was a new woman.

Or at least that's what she was telling herself today.

After having finally made that move with Ashley and taking their friendship to something more than that she was feeling freer and much less restricted than before.

She wanted to tell the world about them, sing songs about it, shout it from the rafters and the rooftops.

But she'd settle for walking hand in hand with Ashley through the halls of King High.

She wasn't anticipating Ashley's reaction though, when she tried and failed to smoothly intertwine their fingers together.

"Spencer, stop."

The blonde almost swallowed her own tongue, imagining all sorts of things. In one scenario, she imagined Ashley telling her that this was all some elaborate prank.

"What?" she asked, feeling her stomach drop.

"Just be careful, okay? I'm out. I don't give a crap what people think about me but, you're not. And people can be really harsh, okay? That's all."

But Spencer just shook her head, marveling at how anyone without even half a brain could not pick up on what was going on with her and Ashley.

"I don't care."

"You say that now, Spencer, but –"

"Oh, look," Madison stated, sounding mockingly adorable. "If it isn't King High's very own lesbian poster children."

"Bite me Madison," Ashley said, taking on a very defensive posture.

"I would but I don't want to catch anything. You know."

"Why won't you just leave us alone?" Spencer asked harshly, startling both the Latina and the brunette.

"Don't get all crazy, chica. I was just messing with Ashley, okay? I know you're not playing for her team."

"SO what if I am?" Spencer asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Spencer, don't," Ashley warned, placing a hand on Spencer's arm.

"Does it really matter? You make out with half the basketball team and no one bats an eye. I hold hands with a girl I love and everyone loses their minds," the blonde continued, not ignoring Ashley, just not caring any more.

Spencer was causing quite a bit of a scene because not only was she handing Madison the verbal business, it seemed like she was outing herself right in the middle of the quad.

"And if I want to kiss her and hold her hand, what the hell does it have to do with you?"

"I...I…" Madison stammered, not really knowing what to say.

The crowd was on Spencer's side, for the most part. I mean, some dumb dudes just wanted them to make out but a few other students had rallied around her in earnest support.

"I'll tell you what it has to do with you. Absolutely nothing. Because this is my life and if this is how I love and it's okay with _me_, well, then that's all that matters," Spencer finished her speech, a cheer and round of applause going up all around her.

She felt charged, enthused, and like the weight of a million worlds had just fallen right off of her shoulders. She turned to her Ashley and watched as the other girl brushed away a lone tear as she smiled widely.

"Now," she said to her, holding out her hand. "Will you hold my hand?"

Ashley grabbed the hand and pulled Spencer in rapidly, placing a deep kiss directly on her mouth, the dumb jocks cheering at that.

The brunette pulled back, smiling at Spencer's dazed look. "God, I love you."

**

* * *

**

Scene 3: Taking Note

"What do you think?"

Spencer let her eyes roam appreciatively over Ashley's nearly naked body. It was so funny that even after what they'd done together that she was still incredibly shy about this. And Ashley, in spite of all of her experience, was kind of a dork when it came to this.

"Honestly?" Spencer asked, arms wrapped around her own body.

Ashley nodded, looking a little shy.

"Hot," Spencer answered.

Ashley turned around, playfully looking over her shoulder at the girl. "_Yes_, I am."

Spencer shook her head, chuckling slightly as she blushed.

"I was glad you came with me to see my dad. He really liked you."

"Yeah. It was such a good night with him, huh?"

"And it was even better because you were there," Ashley smoothly added, moving closer to the bed.

Spencer sat up straighter, recognizing that look in Ashley's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Ashley just smiled, dropping a knee onto the bed and crawling up until she had Spencer lying on her back and she was hovering on top of her. Spencer watched the other girl swallow thickly before settling a hand just over her stomach.

Ashley fixed Spencer with a pleading look and couldn't believe how turned on she was without even kissing the blonde beneath her. Spencer must've had some kind of magical sex powers. "Touch me, Spence," she whispered, tremulously, feeling more anxious than she ever thought she could.

Spencer shivered, taking in the look Ashley was giving her. And while she was still nervous about all of this even, and even more so about making love to Ashley, she couldn't leave the girl hanging, not when she looked like that.

"How?" Spencer asked, pressing her mouth against Ashley's neck, right where her pulse was beating rapidly.

Ashley groaned, taking one of Spencer's hands and placing it on her own shoulder. She watched Spencer pull back slightly, and watched Spencer's eyes as Spencer trailed her hand down over her collarbone, blue eyes on brown, then on her destination and back and forth again until Spencer's hand was on Ashley's breast, gentle in her caress.

Ashley gasped as Spencer squeezed a little and the blonde's eyes sparked, in interest maybe lust even, but she pressed a little harder, marveling in the feel of the girl above her.

Ashley was barely holding on, because this was all kinds of hot in her opinion and this had to be the tamest bedroom activities she'd participated in since grade school. Still, just watching Spencer's reaction to giving her pleasure was almost as much of a turn on as the actual feel of the girl's hands on her and before she knew it she was reaching behind her, pulling her own bra off.

Spencer didn't even hesitate after that, using both hands now and caressing Ashley's breasts as if her life depended on it. Ashley's arms were about to buckle and they finally did when Spencer's mouth engulfed her left breast. The strangled moan sounded completely foreign to her but she didn't want anything to stop this moment, this feeling.

Hearing Ashley's moans and sighs of pleasure spurned Spencer on something furious, because in no time she was flipping the brunette over, ripping away what little clothing the girl had on left. Her body was working on autopilot and she was glad for it because as long as her brain couldn't interfere she didn't have to worry about doubts or insecurities or inadequacies. All that mattered in the world was the body writhing beneath her.

Spencer was still fully clothed when she entered Ashley for the first time, marveling at how unbelievably ready for her Ashley was.

"You're so…" Spencer started, bringing her mouth up to Ashley's ear. "You're so wet."

"Mmm," Ashley moaned, wrapping her arms around Spencer's back to hold her close. "It's because of you."

Spencer started thrusting and she could feel Ashley working with her, hips tipping up to meet every pump of her hand.

Their breathing was getting ragged and Spencer could barely breath from how amazing this felt. Ashley was grunting and panting and groaning and moaning with each and every thrust, getting louder and louder and louder…

"Oh my God," Ashley breathed out, pulling Spencer's lips to hers quickly, kissing her with the last bit of lucidity she had left and Spencer's hand was just about to cramp up when she felt the most exquisite feeling she'd ever imagined as Ashley's walls almost painfully contracted around her fingers.

Eventually their breathing evened out and their chests stopped heaving against one another.

And eventually Spencer withdrew her fingers from the girl, still lying on top of her.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"You have got to be the quickest study ever."


	12. The Morning After, Pt 2

**A/N: **Finishing this one up hopefully. What happened to my interest in S.o.N.?, lol. I was watching season 2 the other day and cringed through most of it. I seriously don't remember it being this bad during its run. Anyway, apologies for the prolonged hiatus.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Just borrowing.

****O****

**Episode 2.2: The Morning After, Pt. 2**

**Scene 1: Mothers**

Mothers know their own daughters.

At least, this is what Paula Carlin likes to tell herself.

She knew Spencer's favorite meal – corn dogs and French fries.

She knew Spencer's favorite color – Pink, she was such a girly girl.

She knew about her taste in movies (rom-coms), music (pop), and even the girl's favorite animal – the giraffe.

Yes, Paula Carlin knew her daughter.

So, if that was the case, why was she having such a hard time understanding her these days?

"I'm going out," Spencer said, already walking out of the dining room as she informed them.

"No you're not," Paula told her, setting down the plate of corn dogs. "We're about to eat dinner. As a family."

"If you need me, call me," Spencer said, turning to leave again.

"Spencer," her mother called out, not amused and Spencer stopped, her back to them.

"Did you hear what I said?" the woman asked, troubled by her behavior.

"I heard you," Spencer said, turning around to face her. "I'm not hungry and even if I was I wouldn't eat because I need to go check on Ashley. She's not answering her phone and I'm worried."

Paula sighed. "I know that Ashley's going through a tough time but the girl does have a mother."

"Her mother treats her like crap Mom," Spencer said, crossing her arms, defiant.

And Paula didn't know what to make of this stranger in her living room. Because her daughter would never speak to her like this, her daughter would never openly defy her mother.

But maybe this wasn't her daughter.

"And she's hurting right now because the only parent that did care about her is gone and she needs me so I'm going."

Done talking, Spencer walked out of the dining room, leaving Paula to literally stew in her absence.

***o*O*o***

Spencer speed-walked all the way to Ashley's and made it there in the shortest amount of time she ever had before.

She let herself in and unwittingly listened in on the tail-end of an argument between Ashley and her mother.

"You know what? Just because you hated him so much and can erase him from your memory doesn't mean it's the same for everybody else."

"Ashley, your father was –"

"He was what, Mom? He was fun. He was happy. And he loved life and he loved me. That was Daddy."

"No honey. He was the bastard who left me for some girl who got on his tour bus after a show in Baltimore."

"Wasn't that how I was born?"

"I don't remember. I've tried to suppress my life's most disappointing moments."

Spencer felt her blood boiling after that last statement and something in her just snapped.

Call it overprotection to the nth degree but Spencer had had it up to here with _mothers_.

"Get out!" she yelled, stomping into Ashley's bedroom.

"Excuse me. Ashley and I are having a _private_ conversation," Christine said, eyes flashing. "I suggest you mind your own business."

"Ashley is my business, okay?" she told the woman, her eyes narrowing as her voice got very low, threatening. "And if you ever speak like that to her again, you're going to rue the day you crossed Spencer Elizabeth Carlin."

Christine actually looked taken aback and she swallowed down any reply, leaving Ashley's bedroom without another word.

The blonde breathed deeply a few times before turning to Ashley. "Are you okay?" she asked the girl, brushing away some tears and taking in her puffy eyes.

Ashley shook her head and fell into Spencer's arms. "I'm better. Now that you're here."

**

* * *

**

Scene 2: Just Friends

"…trying not to get mad at Spencer. I know she's trying to help. But it's just _bugging_ me."

Aiden chuckled, playing with a rip in his jeans. "You're such a guy sometimes, Ash."

Ashley stopped pacing, not finding that very funny. "What?"

He flopped down on the bed, lying on his stomach and putting his feet in the air. "Spencer keeps trying to make me feel stuff. How do I stop it?" he emulated in his best Ashley voice.

"Shut up," she muttered, smiling nonetheless.

She sat down on the bed next to him, looking down at her lap. "That's not it. Not at all."

"No," he said, sitting upright and Indian style on the bed. "I know it's not. I know exactly what you're problem is but if I tell you, you're not going to like it."

"Tell me."

"Nope," Aiden teased.

"_Aiden_."

"Okay fine," he laughed, tapping her shoulder so that he would look at her as he laid this heavy information on her. "You suck at relationships."

Ashley's face contorted and she hit him hard in the arm for the revelation. "Asshole."

"It's true. When you and I were together, you were so…casual about any kind of intimacy. I mean, yeah, sex we could do. But talking…really talking. We do that better as friends."

"Um…maybe that's because you were a boy and I didn't really like you," Ashley said, hitting him where it would hurt.

"Touché," Aiden allowed, still not conceding his point. "However, the fact remains that your first instinct is to push people away. And I can't blame you. You've been burned by so many people before."

"That's an understatement," Ashley said, mulling his comments over.

"But, Spencer's one of the good ones. I mean…she's stuck by your side through a lot of crap already. Maybe it's about time you stopped pushing her away, huh?"

Ashley nodded, looking over to the window in contemplation. "Thanks Aiden."

"Anytime, Ash."

**

* * *

**

Scene 3: Last Night

"You know I was just messing around with Madison right?"

Spencer couldn't keep the look of disgust off of her face. "Did you really spend the night with Aiden?"

"Yeah, but not like she thinks," Ashley said, knowing she needs to clarify. "I had a fight with Kyla, okay? I went over there because I knew I could."

"And you didn't think you could come to me?"

"I know I can go to you Spencer, but I can't always go to your house," she explained pointedly, watching Spencer's face kind of fall. "I'm sorry. I should've at least called."

"That's right. You should have," Spencer stated, nodding sagely.

Ashley tossed an arm around her girlfriend, squeezing slightly. "Don't push it," she laughed, smiling when Spencer did. "What did you do last night?"

Spencer's cheeks turned a very bright word and she noticeably struggled to find the words. "Nothing much."

"Oh, uh-uh. That face isn't saying nothing," Ashley grinned, poking her cheek. "What did you do?"

Spencer mumbled something incoherently and Ashley's face scrunched up, not catching it. "What?"

"I had a weird dream about us…doing stuff…" Spencer muttered, blushing to the tips of her ears.

"Doing…stuff?" Ashley asked, not cottoning on right away. Then her face lit up in understanding and amusement. "You had a sex dream?"

"Shh," Spencer hissed, rounding on her and glancing around worriedly. "Don't say that too loud."

Ashley could not contain her laughter, amused at her girlfriend's mortified face. "This is kind of hot," she mused, pulling Spencer close again. "What were we doing?"

Spencer groaned, covering her face with her hands. "So embarrassing."

"Who was on top?" Ashley asked, seriously.

"Oh my God," Spencer said, stomping off.

"What?" Ashley shrugged, calling out after her. "That's a legitimate question."


	13. Behind The Music

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Just borrowing.

**

* * *

**

Episode 2.3: Behind The Music

**Scene 1: Favorite Couple**

"Well, hope you're staying Chels."

"Oh, yeah, I am," Chelsea nods, still curled up with Clay on the couch.

"Good," Paula smiles at the two of them. "It'll give me a chance to catch up with my favorite couple."

***o*O*o***

"Bye Aiden!" Paula calls out from the kitchen, poking her head around. "Hope to see you again soon."

Aiden smiles and nods politely, waiting until the blonde woman ducks back around before looking back to Spencer.

He knows it stung earlier. Spencer hearing her mom refer to Clay and Chelsea as her favorite couple but he doesn't know exactly how to make that better for Spencer.

Sometimes, the male in him really shows.

"I think your mom keeps hoping we just break out into romantic swoons and make-out," he jokes, hands stuffed into his pockets.

Spencer rolls her eyes, but she bites her lip too, still looking to the floor.

"Look," he says, touching her gently on the shoulder. "If it's any consolation, there's only one favorite couple in my universe."

Spencer gives him a watery smile and before he knows it she's crying, softly and all but there are tears falling out of those baby blues and he rushes to push her outside, not wanting her family to bear witness to this.

That probably wouldn't be a very good idea.

"Spencer," he whispers once their safely outside. "Don't cry."

The blonde buries her face into his shoulder, sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry. It just sucks you know?"

"I know," he nods along, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her. "But, it's not for forever. One of these days, you'll tell her and some amount of days after that, she'll be cool with it. And then she'll see that you and Ashley are leagues above Clay and Chelsea."

"You think so?" Spencer asks him, still sniffling slightly.

"I know so," he assures her. "And if she doesn't then she's the lamest lady on the planet. I mean, you two destroy them just on the hotness factor alone."

"You're a moron," she chuckles, pulling back from him, wiping away her drying tears. "But you're a good friend. A friend that I'm increasingly thinking has ulterior motives."

Aiden grins. "A guy can dream."

**

* * *

**

Scene 2: How You Say Forever

"Thank you so much for being great," Ashley says quietly, already leaning in.

Spencer barely has enough time to close her eyes before Ashley's lips are on hers, and she's so distracted that she forgets that they're at school. Forgets that anyone can see them. Forgets the world for a moment.

But that moment is short-lived because suddenly there are eyes, eyes squinting through a camera-lens and a rough voice barking out a short laugh. "This is gold."

Ashley pulls away immediately, her head whipping over to face the camera-guy and Spencer's face is stricken with surprise.

"Don't stop," the guy whines, still rolling.

It doesn't take long she marvels.

For the panic and complete dread to set in.

It's amazing how the nervous system works actually. How you can go from being completely elated and feeling all kinds of good, to being taut as a drum and wanting to hurl from complete anxiety.

It's the craziest roller coaster of all.

The camera guy's gone before she can truly react and she turns wide-eyes to Ashley now, a complete loss for words.

Ashley shrugs a little and smiles slightly, her stomach turning over as she watches the dread color Spencer's face.

Actually, the color pretty much drains from Spencer's face.

"Don't freak out," is all she can think to say.

But Spencer's already gone, her books on the floor and her feet moving to chase after the cameraman. "I have to get that tape."

Ashley's hand grasps her wrist, tugging the girl back to her. "It's okay, Spence," she whispers, searching out the blonde girl's eyes. "It's gonna be okay."

Spencer's throat tightens and she swallows against the lump there in vain, staving off the tears momentarily. "My mom, Ash…my mom's gonna see it," she croaks out, eyes tearing up. "It'll be the end of us."

Ashley drops her own books, moving both hands to cup Spencer's face, her thumbs brushing away the tears that are just starting to fall. "That'll never happen." And she wishes she didn't suck so badly at this. She wishes that she had the words to spell out how exactly it is that she knows her and Spencer will never be over. And, technically, she does. But it's too soon for that and her mind is purposefully blocking that out so instead, she presses her mouth against her girlfriend's. Kisses her until she knows that Spencer can feel exactly what it is she's trying to say, what she wants to convey.

This kiss – this act of expression – is her promise of forever.

"It'll never happen," she whispers, pulling away after several moments and when the need to breathe becomes too great. Her forehead is resting casually on the other girl's and both of them have their eyes closed. "Never."

**

* * *

**

Scene 3: Faces

Faces talk – most times without meaning to do so.

Like, when she was two and had just used up her mother's favorite lipstick to dye the hair of her favorite dolly, the look on her face said, "Yes, I did it. But I'm way too cute and adorable to be _punished_ for it."

Or, when she was eight and Bobby Thompson kissed her cheek her face said, "I feel like I'm only doing this because I have to but if he tries that again I may have to kick him."

For the record, he tried again and she kicked him.

Or now, when Chelsea's sitting in front of her, asking if Ashley's 'more than just a friend' he face is saying, "Oh my God, she can tell and I really want to say yes and am I that obvious?" But mostly it's saying "Can I trust her?"

Chelsea's face talks too though.

Like, when she was two and discovered the joys of finger painting…using the living room wall as her canvas, her face said, "Yes, I did it. But I'm way too talented and creative to be punished for it."

Or, when she was eight and Malik Thompson bought her a package of fun dip, her face said, "I totally dig this whole 'boys doing cute things to get you to kiss them', thing."

For the record, Malik Thompson was Chelsea's first boyfriend.

Or now, when Spencer's clearly struggling with her answer to the question she'd posed, her face is saying, "You can trust me, Spencer. I'm your friend."

It almost breaks her heart how Spencer doesn't look up when she first says it, but it's also so cute that she can't help but smile. Because Spencer's the same way about Ashley as she is about Clay.

She's all shy and suddenly the bedspread and the piece of lint on her clothes is _so_ interesting that she has to watch it and smile at it and they are just so in love it's pathetic.

But also cute.


	14. Guess Who's Coming Out To Dinner?

**Author's Note: **I had to rewrite the first scene because I can't for the life of me figure out why Ashley would stop making out with her (hawt) girlfriend Spencer to go and spy on her sister (she doesn't like) and ex-boyfriend.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Just borrowing.

****O****

**Episode 2.4: Guess Who's Coming Out To Dinner?**

**Scene 1: What's the Thing They Say, About Those Perfect Moments?**

"This is so cool. _Creepy_," Spencer says, waving the lantern around before sitting it down next to her. She turns to Ashley, frowning slightly, playfully. "I'm scared."

Ashley can't help but smile. "That's what makes it cool," she says, her eyes darting back and forth between Spencer's eyes and her lips. "But if you're that scared you could move a little closer," she states slyly, grinning wider when Spencer gets that look on her face. The one that says she's about to get kissed.

And she was right, too.

Spencer leans in and presses her lips to Ashley, chastely, before jerking back. "Hey, what if we get caught?"

Ashley rolls her eyes slightly. "Alright, who else is going to be here this late?" she asks, leaning back in and…kissing Spencer's ponytail?

"What was that?"

"Spencer," Ashley groans, tugging on her girlfriend's shoulder to get her to turn back around. "It was probably a squirrel or something. Come on."

"Or…an axe murderer," Spencer offers, still peering into the darkness.

"Yes, because axe murderers frequent petting zoos," she states sardonically, propping her chin up with her hand and waiting patiently for Spencer to face her again.

"I bet you think you're funny," the blonde sniffs, biting back a smile.

"Don't think that actually," Ashley retorts, pulling her closer. "I think I'm hilarious," she whispers with a coy smile, leaning in again.

"But Ash…" Spencer protests weakly, her lips brushing against the brunette's. "What if he finds us?"

"I'll take an axe to the back for you any day, babe," she states quietly, pressing closer. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

Spencer smiles into the kiss, her grip on her root beer bottle tightening as the muscles in her stomach contract crazily. She winds her free hand into Ashley's hair and sighs when Ashley's hands go around her waist, pulling her closer until she's practically in the other girl's lap. "You're an awesome kisser," Ashley whispers, breaking away from the kiss to trail her lips along Spencer's jaw.

"You're more," Spencer murmurs, screwing her eye shut tight and tossing the root beer bottle aside haphazardly.

"Ow!" a gruff voice grunts out, the sound of the bottle hitting the ground with a thud right after.

Spencer pulls back from Ashley so fast, the brunette's lips make a loud popping sound from breaking the vacuum seal she had on her neck so quickly.

"Aiden?" Spencer questions, seeing the boy standing there, rubbing the growing knot on his head. "What are you doing?"

"I was milking the moment until you tried to knock me out," he grumbled, the red lump on his forehead visible now.

"That's what you get for being a pervert, Aiden," Ashley shot back, eyes stern on the boy.

"Whatever," he mumbles, stalking away, but he's still wearing a smirk because that was totally hot.

Spencer stares after him and feels as much as she hears Ashley sliding next to her again. "So…are we picking up where we left off?" the brunette asks, comically wagging her eyebrows.

Spencer's lips slowly stretch out into a smile. "Hell to the no. Did you not see how Aiden was almost on top of us before we heard him. No way. Now way, Ashley. That could've been anybody. A murderer, a police officer…," Spencer trails off in a gasp. "…my _mom_..."

And so on and so forth and Ashley's going to kill Aiden the next time she sees him.

"…no more public places. I'm perfectly fine with making-out in your room…"

Ashley smirks.

Or not.

**

* * *

**

Scene 2: Just Needed to Hear It

"Well maybe _I _can't be your dirty little secret anymore."

"Maybe that's because you already have one. You still have feelings for Aiden," Spencer says, and the minute the words leave her lips she can see that maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

Ashley goes from shocked to sad to angry in like two seconds and she's out of her room before she can even think about it.

She follows her down the stairs and like the fates have it planned or something the Patrick boy is at the door and checking out her girlfriend, while stupidly asking if she's Spencer.

Ashley sends a dig her way, complete with a contemptible look and if she wasn't having her own issues right now, she would really feel like crap.

Trouble is, she's still only seeing Ashley's obsession with Aiden and not the real reason why Ashley's freaking out and so she lets her go without much argument.

****o****

Ashley kicks the ground, still swaying slightly on the swing.

She's not sure why she still comes here but this place is still like a sanctuary to her, in spite of all the years she's spent racing toward adulthood, she still likes that she has this one connection to her childhood.

One connection that's not marred by the disappointment of being an unwanted child.

Or unwanted girlfriend.

Well, that's not entirely true she surmises, tilting her head slightly. Spencer wants her enough. And she knows after all the stuff with her dad and Kyla that Spencer cares about her, but Spencer doesn't get it.

It sucks when she tells Paula she's at the library instead of at Ashley's house.

It sucks that she can't just hold her hand when they're just hanging out in the Carlin backyard while Clay and Chelsea can practically maul one another without regard.

It sucks that when Paula asked if she was dating anyone, she looked right at her –_right at me _– and lied anyway.

That one stung more than she'd let on.

And now Spencer was at home, enjoying a nice normal dinner with some guy and Paula and Arthur are probably all smiles and approval and Spencer's wondering what the hell she was even thinking wanting to be with Ashley in the first place.

She's so wrapped up in her self-obsessive thoughts that she doesn't notice the blonde until she's standing right next to her.

"It's cold out," Spencer says quietly, a spare jacket in her arms. "Here," she says, thrusting it forward.

Ashley wordlessly takes the jacket, slipping it on and watching as Spencer sits in the swing next to hers, just sitting there.

Ashley breaks first. "I don't have a thing for Aiden," she tells her, quietly but steadily. "I just don't want him hooking up with Kyla. It's weird."

"Why?" Spencer questions.

"Because he's like a brother to me. It's like incest," Ashley states exasperatingly.

Spencer looks slightly amused. "Okay."

Ashley turns away, her cheeks growing red. "How was your date?"

Spencer sighs. "It wasn't a date."

Ashley just shrugs and refuses to meet Spencer's gaze.

"Patrick was nice and charming and he's actually pretty funny," Spencer divests casually, swinging lightly. "But he's a guy so…"

"So?"

"So, I bailed on dinner about halfway through and told mom I had somewhere better to be," Spencer smiled, stopping her swing and leaning into Ashley.

Ashley grins wide, her nose crinkling cutely. "Where?"

"With you silly," Spencer smiles, leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on Ashley's lips. "Patrick's nice but he can't compare. You're some kind of wonderful, Ash."

**

* * *

**

Scene 3: Shocker

Glen hears the car pull up and rolls his eyes.

When the hell will Spencer learn?

If you turn off the headlights, then you avoid the drama.

He peeks out of his window anyway to make sure it's her and sure enough there they are, Spencer and Ashley, talking about something or another and otherwise being girly.

He never understood the need for chicks to talk so much.

Especially ones that went to school together. Eight hours every day, plus four hours of hang out time and still talking.

Guys don't do that much bonding unless they go to war together.

He's just about to close his window back when he sees Ashley reach over the gearshift to take his sister's hand.

He frowns but that's not unheard of, Girls holding hands is just something chicks were bred to do.

The difference between the sexes, but then his frown deepens when they lean in closer – both of them.

_No way_ he thinks, feeling something bubble up within him. He can't let this happen. He's the older brother.

He can't…let his little sister get macked on.

"Hey!" he calls down to them, not really thinking it through.

The girls break apart, Spencer's mouth the perfect 'O' of surprise and Ashley's not too far behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hisses down, face contorted.

"Glen, it's not what it looks like," Spencer rushes to say and Ashley just gives her a look.

Seriously Spencer.

"Hey, I'm not stupid," Glen continues. "I know what I saw. And what I saw was Ashley, macking on my little sister."

Spencer snorts out a laugh and Ashley squeezes her hand because this is so not the time.

And Glen's kind of shocked himself because he doesn't so much care that his sister is being kissed by a girl, it's more that she's being kissed…period.

"You cut that out, okay? You can't kiss people Spencer. It's against the law," he squeaks, trying to sound threatening. "I will not tolerate that."

Spencer openly laughs and he huffs mightily before closing the window, lower lip quivering.

Once he finally settles down, and sits down, the realization totally sinks in.

_Crap, _he thinks. _My sister's gay._

He absorbs the information for a moment, letting it roll over his brain a few times. Then-

_Crap_, he thinks, _My sister's got better taste than me._


	15. Rules of Engagement

**A/N: Okay, I'm done for a while.**

****O****

**Episode 2.5: Rules of Engagement**

**Scene 1: The Greater Good**

"Alright, if your mom keeps looking at me like that, I'm gonna start thinking she wants to date me too," Ashley says, smiling against the sun.

Spencer giggles a little but Glen is already sitting up, clearing his throat behind them. "Sorry, but, Mom doesn't swing that way."

"Oh God," Ashley mutters under her breath, turning her attention back to Spencer. "Um, I'm gonna go," she tells Spencer remorsefully, moving to stand, subtle-ly – but not so much that Glen doesn't catch it – trailing her fingers along Spencer's hand.

Glen watches his sister's smile grow, her nose crinkling cutely as she smiles up at Ashley. "I'll talk to you later Spence," she says quietly, moving to go.

"Talk later," Glen says annoyingly, but he's only teasing.

But neither Spencer nor Ashley pays him any mind, only having eyes for one another, even as Ashley disappears around the side of Aiden's house.

"So…you really like her, huh?" he asks quietly.

Spencer's attention breaks and she cuts her gaze back to her brother but Glen's focused on something behind her, something slightly to the left and just out of range of looking her directly on the eye.

"What?"

"Ashley," he says, gesturing slightly in the direction the brunette had taken off. "You really like her?"

"Glen-" Spencer starts and he feels the lecture coming but it's just a question and he doesn't really want to hear all of the reasons Spencer is dead set on dating a girl, he just needs a yes or no.

"Just…answer me, Spence," he sighs, finally meeting her gaze.

"Yes," she answers quietly, nervous but not shying away from his eyes. "I really do."

"Hang on, then," he says, pushing himself up.

He kind of wishes he had brought his crutches though because with the cold water and the air now tightening his muscles, his leg has stiffened up considerably, slowing his gait so much that he has to wave his hands to get Ashley's attention as she's just about to pull out of the driveway.

"What do you want ass-eyes?" she asks, barely slowing down to address him.

Glen rolls his eyes but ignores the dig. "I want you to come back to the party."

"_You_ want me to?" Ashley narrows her eyes.

Now Glen just looks uncomfortable. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me," he says, firmly placing his hands on Ashley's driver side door.

"I never said I didn't like you Glen," Ashley grins cheekily.

Glen shrugs. "I'm just saying, Spencer doesn't want you to go. And I like Spencer more than I dislike you…with Spencer so, get out the car and come back to the party."

Ashley rolls her eyes as well, but she kills the engine, stepping out of the car and sidling up next to Glen. "You know, there may be hope for you yet."

**

* * *

**

Scene 2: Our Fight

What do I do?

There's this guy being pummeled right in front of me all because he's gay and some tool – who, honestly, looks more gay _than_ the gay guy with that eye makeup – has decided that it's his job to beat the homosexuality out of him.

Spencer looks horrified and Ashley looks pissed and I'm just…standing here.

Sure, I'm strong enough.

I box.

I play basketball.

I can kick this dickhead's ass.

But is this really my fight?

And what will everyone say if I just randomly stand up for this gay dude?

They'll probably say I'm poking him or something.

And I'm certainly not.

The last thing I need is for people to think that after turning two girls gay I actually succeeded in turning my own self gay.

My reputation couldn't take it.

Still…

Ashley is looking pissed and Spencer is looking scared and now even Kyla is looking at me, pleading for me to do _something._

Before I know it, I'm pulling the gay looking guy off of the actual gay guy and shoving him haphazardly into the crowd and I'm picking the actual gay guy off of the ground, draping one of his arms over my shoulders so I can take him to the nurses' office.

"Aiden!" I hear someone yell and before I can react, crazy gay-looking guy (I'm getting confused) is coming at me and cocking back his arm, his elbow catching Spencer's temple – so, she was trying to warn me, aww – and proceeding to throw the weakest punch in my direction.

I absorb the blow easily and return one of my own.

It's actually a rather light shove but that guy flies like a paper airplane.

Luckily the rest of the basketball team prevents him from further embarrassing himself.

But poor Spencer looks dazed and Ashley's helping her to the nurse as well.

"Way to help out your boyfriend, Aiden," someone says.

Someone else snickers. "When's the wedding?"

I'm actually feeling pretty annoyed by the time we get to the nurse's office. And Nurse Graham sends a shout up to the Heavens when she sees us, bloodied and bruised and in other words looking worse for the wear.

She gives me an ice pack and patches the little cut on Spencer's head and shoos Ashley and Kyla away because they're not hurt and Spencer and I are left sitting there, listening on as she tuts over the gay guy.

Harry's his name.

"That was really brave what you did Aiden," Spencer tells me, speaking quietly.

I hunch up my shoulders, embarrassed. "It really wasn't," I tell her. "It wasn't really my fight."

Spencer's smile drops and her hand is suddenly on mine, squeezing it tightly. "You're my friend, right?"

I nearly scoff. "Of course, Spencer. Stupid question."

She smiles again, but it's more somber this time. "Then it is your fight."

**

* * *

**

Scene 3: Payback

"…I was protecting you. And when it comes down to having the choice of being right being right or protecting you? I'll be wrong every single time. Because it's just who I am," Ashley concludes, shrugging slightly.

Spencer's smile isn't as bright as it could be but Ashley takes comfort in the fact that she places her hand over the brunette's knee.

And leaves it there.

And…that's it.

Wait, that's it?

That's _it_?

"Spencer?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"What are you talking about Ash?"

Ashley's jaw drops. "I just tell you all of those nice things and you pay me back with a knee pat."

Spencer rolls her eyes. "I'm not patting your knee."

"Oh, my mistake. Knee squeeze," Ashley corrects dryly, preparing to ramble. "And after I've driven all over the place and called your brother – the one I can't _stand_ – to track you down and you reward me with-"

Spencer shuts Ashley up the best way she knows how for a few minutes, and, funny, Ashley was not chewing Big Red gum just a moment ago.

"Are you good now?" Spencer asks her, dragging a finger along her lip, wiping off the smeared gloss.

Ashley breathes deeply, nodding slightly. "Mmm hmm."


	16. That Is So Not Mom

**Author's Note: **As soon as I finish this thing, I'm gonna seriously sit down and take a look at The Beauty of Imperfection to see if I still have "it". Here's hoping I do.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Just borrowing.

**

* * *

**

Episode 2.6: That Is So Not Mom

**Scene 1: No Chelsea**

"I kind of like you wearing my clothes," Ashley says, her voice dropping just a little. She glances up from the knot she's tying and catches Spencer's eye through the mirror. "Maybe you'll think about me all day."

Spencer grins but groans, turning around when Ashley's done. "I already do think about you all day. I tanked my history final the other day because you're all I think about."

A toilet flushes as Ashley's threads her fingers through Spencer's belt loops. "Is that right?" she whispers, steeping into Spencer's personal space.

Of all the things she's expecting Spencer to do – push her away, blush uncontrollably and shyly turn her head, widen her eyes and forcibly remove Ashley's hands to name a few – she can safely say she wasn't expecting this response.

Not that she's complaining.

Spencer tugs on Ashley's tank top straps, shoving her into the empty stall and smashing their lips together hungrily.

Ashley can barely keep up and when Spencer's mouth breaks away to worry the skin on her collarbone Ashley can't quite hold back the moan.

"Shh," Spencer hisses, giggling slightly whilst holding a finger in front of her lips.

"You shh," Ashley grins, switching positions so that Spencer's pressed against the stall wall. She kisses the girl breathless, her hands working to undo the vest she'd just gotten done tying.

Spencer's hands glide from the nape of Ashley's neck, down her back until they settle on the brunette's firm ass, squeezing experimentally.

Ashley pulls her mouth away to whimper this time, finally working free the buttons on the vest. She runs her hands over Spencer' stomach over the shirt, tracing over ribs until she finally settles over her breasts, giving her own experimental squeeze with a smirk.

Spencer's eyes are a smoky blue and her lips are swollen and her lip gloss is smudged and she's wearing a grin that is so alluring, so damn sexy, that Ashley almost forgets about chivalry and thinks about taking Spencer right here in their school's bathroom.

The door rattles against the hinges as someone walks in, trying to open the stall. "I'm sorry," they hear Chelsea say and Spencer's spell is broken, her cheeks reddening rapidly as she moves to straighten up.

Ashley, on the other hand, has the giggles.

"Shut up, Ashley," Spencer hisses, buttoning her vest.

"Here, let me help," Ashley whispers, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me," Spencer whispers back, moving away from those dangerous hands. "That look on your face is not saying 'help'."

"Oh, I'll help alright," Ashley grins, stepping closer to her.

"Sorry to interrupt guys," Chelsea says from the next stall. "But do you have some tissue to spare? There's none in here."

Spencer dives down to the dispenser and nearly pulls the whole roll in her haste to get them out of this unscathed. Or her rather.

She doesn't think Ashley cares either way.

"Thanks," Chelsea says, taking the massive wad of tissue once it's handed to her.

Spencer holds her breath, a hand over Ashley's mouth until they hear the toilet flushing again, the stall door opening.

Ashley licks at Spencer's palm and the blonde yanks her hand away, nose upturned as Ashley silently laughs.

"Spencer?" Chelsea calls out again. "Clay told me to tell you Glen said to be ready for three. Oh, and tell Ashley I said hi," she says, amusement in her voice.

Spencer's jaw drops and Ashley doesn't bother trying to keep it quiet now, laughing loudly when Spencer peeks out of the stall.

Chelsea smiles at them, shaking her head. "Later guys."

**

* * *

**

Scene 2: Panic

"Hey, wait up," Spencer says, hurrying over to her bedroom door before Ashley can leave. "I'm gonna see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Ashley says, smiling slightly. "Just call me."

"'kay." Spencer doesn't really think about it when she's leaning in but as soon as Ashley's lips touch hers she feels it crawling over her.

The panic.

The worry.

The anxiousness.

When Ashley pulls back she's sure her face displays it all and she would love for her girlfriend to stay and help her cover this up, help her play off this intimate moment as nothing more than a simple gesture between friends.

But she can't convey all of that with a look and she can't say it, knowing and feeling Debbie's eyes burning into the back of her skull.

Ashley walks away and Spencer takes a moment to collect herself before turning around and sure enough there Debbie is, staring at her, her face a mixture of utter confusion and complete disgust.

"What was that about?"

Spencer doesn't know what to say, so she doesn't say anything. Throwing her hand at the question as if batting it away.

She thinks Debbie will let it go and for a moment it seems like she does, their attention drifting back to the yearbook and old friends.

But then there's a lull in the conversation and the silence cuts Spencer like a knife.

"So, you and Ashley are pretty close, huh?"

Spencer shrugs. "She's my best friend."

"Your best friend who kisses you," Debbie mutters.

Spencer shifts on the bed, uncomfortable. "Friends…kiss, all the time," she manages, her eyes closing at her own ineptitude.

"On the lips?" Debbie questions, accusingly. "Just tell me Spencer. Tell me what it is I'm asking without me actually having to ask it."

Spencer looks over at her friend, and she can see the fear in the girl's eyes as well as something else, something she's only seen in her mother when she speaks of Ashley.

It breaks her heart.

"You don't have to understand it. You don't. But, I'm hoping, you'll still be my friend and accept that that's who I am," Spencer says quietly, talking to Debbie but looking at her bedspread. In fact, she only looks up when her bed moves and she sees Debbie tossing her things onto the floor; a few pillows, a blanket.

Debbie's movements are shaky.

She's worried.

Debbie's breathing is quicker.

She's anxious.

"You are my friend," Debbie says, tossing some more things down, her eyes widening by the second. "And since you are, I won't tell your mom. But, I'm sorry, Spencer. I can't accept it. Some things are just wrong," she finishes, climbing onto the floor.

Panic.

**

* * *

**

Scene 3: Assertion

She catches up with Ashley just outside the entrance to Gray's.

"Ashley, please stay. She's drunk."

"Stop making excuses for her Spencer. She's been a bitch to me, ever since she's come here. I know she knows about us. I know she's not accepting, okay? I get that. But she doesn't have to be rude. And I hate how you keep sticking up for her instead of standing up for us."

"Well, what do you want me to do Ashley? I can't change her mind about us."

"But you can hold my hand," Ashley fires back. "You can stand up for _me_ when she says something rude about me, about gay people. Her words should piss you off too, Spencer."

"They do," Spencer implores.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

That's the final straw it seems, because Spencer just grabs her wrist and drags her back into the club. ".Rah," Spencer enunciates clearly, standing over the blonde still draped over her brother. Debbie turns around and dismounts Glen, settling into her seat.

"Hey Spence."

Spencer slams her hand on the table in front of the girl, getting her attention loud and clear. "I want you to listen up and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. Ashley is my girlfriend, okay? Girlfriend. And as my friend, I'm going to need you to respect that and not talk about her or our relationship. Number two, I am queer, okay? I know you have problems with that, but they're your problems, not mine. Keep them to yourself. And lastly, I'd stop dry-humping Glen. I'm pretty sure somewhere down the line we're actually related."

Glen yanks his hand away from Debbie with a grimace, limping away on his crutches.

Done with her little speech, Spencer turns to her gob-smacked and kisses her long and hard. She pulls away after several moments, smiling as Ashley struggles to open her eyes. "Wanna dance?"

Ashley nods and Spencer leads her out to the dance floor. "Now, was that to your liking Miss Davies?" she teases, her eyes sparkling.

"Hell yes," Ashley answers immediately, making Spencer chuckle. "As a matter of fact, Assertive Spencer's my favorite of all the Spencers."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Actually, what's Assertive Spencer's number? I wanna see what she's doing tonight," Ashley jokes, spinning them around.

Spencer grins. "I think she may be available."


	17. Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are

**Episode 2.7: Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are…**

**Scene 1: A **_**Real **_**Interruption**

"I thought Kyla and Aiden were here," Spencer chuckles nervously, biting her lip when Ashley swings her other leg around so that she's straddling the blonde.

She laughs when Spencer looks confused about where to put her hands, resolving to just let them rest limply alongside her legs. "I'm not too heavy am I?" she asks, drawing the blonde's attention back to her face. She'd momentarily gotten distracted by the bit of skin showing between the hem of Ashley's shirt and the start of her skirt.

"Uh," Spencer stammered, Ashley's weight settling against her in all the right ways. "No. No, you're good."

Ashley grins, shifting her hips and grinding down harder. "Just good?" she murmurs, her own hands gripping the back of the couch.

"Ashley," Spencer draws the second half of her name out, her eyes fluttering closed.

"What?" the brunette questions innocently, shifting further up Spencer's lap. She presses their chests together and grins at the flush working its way up Spencer's neck.

Spencer moans – embarrassingly – when Ashley's lips fall to her neck, placing kisses here and there and everywhere. "Ash…Ash, what are you doing?"

Ashley chuckles, the air ghosting along the skin stretched over Spencer's collarbone. "If you have to ask, I'm doing it wrong," she breathes out, her teeth nipping at incredibly sensitive skin.

"But…Ash…" Spencer weakly protests, her fingers clenched loosely at her sides, twitching involuntarily every now and again.

Ashley traces a path back up to her mouth, silencing her with a searing kiss. "That's enough talking for now," she says, following through as soon as the last word leaves her lips.

Spencer kisses her back in earnest and eventually she loses the innocent girl act and her hands start getting indecent, palming curves and drawing patterns on the smooth skin of Ashley's back.

And Ashley is wreaking havoc all her own, her lips and teeth and tongue dead-set on marking Spencer hers on any piece of visible skin.

The brunette's nimble fingers are tripping over the blonde's belt buckle before Spencer is even aware of it, but when the prong slips out of its holding, the spell breaks.

She pulls back with a gasp, her eyes searching for Ashley's. The brunette's gaze is focused where her hands are, concentrated only on freeing Spencer from what she's now suspecting is a chastity belt.

Like, Paula Carlin _wouldn't_ invest in one.

"Ash?"

The brunette looks up, her curls bouncing on her shoulders. "I know Spence. I know. But, please let me?" she pleads, still working with the belt. "I _need _to touch you."

"I'm…I'm scared," Spencer tells her, looking away for a barely distinguishable moment.

"Don't be," Ashley tells her, finally getting the belt free. "I won't hurt you. Trust me," she whispers, reaching a hand up to brush the hair back from Spencer's face.

The blonde holds her gaze for a moment before nodding slightly, then once more a little more assuredly. "Okay."

"Okay?" Ashley asks, her mouth twitching up at the corners.

Spencer nods again, smiling brightly this time. "Okay."

***o*O*o***

Not too much time later…

"Hey, Ash – Oh, wow. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just, um…I just wanted to see, if you wanted to go get something to eat, with me and Aiden," Kyla asks her, already pushing Aiden back out of the door. "But, I can see that you're already, um…"

Aiden laughs loudly. "Wow, no, don't finish that." He pulls the short girl away, closing the door as well. "Let's just go."

Ashley looked up at Spencer, her face still hovering precariously over where the blonde needed her most and where she wanted to be, but Spencer was still fisting the sheets in a way that she couldn't determine was good or bad. "Do you still wanna…?"

Spencer groaned. "If you don't keep going I'll…"

She kept going.

**

* * *

**

Scene 2: Impulse

Ashley sat outside in her car for a long while, still smiling over what it is Spencer's about to do.

Her girlfriend – her amazing, smart, funny, gorgeous girlfriend – was about to tell her parents about their relationship.

She almost couldn't think for how happy she was.

But still…

There was something lingering, sitting there in her stomach like an angry bee. Wait, what does that even mean?

It's just…she really wants to do the right thing, you know?

Because she just sucks at this whole relationship thing; the one where you actually care about the person and what to be there for them.

She's never had anyone really stand in her corner so she doesn't know what to do but something's telling her to get out of this car right now and march into the Carlin house and be the support that Spencer no doubt needs.

She's never been one for checking her impulses.

Next thing she knows, she's in the kitchen. Arthur's there.

And Spencer.

Actually, she sees Spencer and forgets her whole reasoning for coming in here momentarily, but she gets it back in time.

"Hi Ashley. It's so nice to see you," Arthur says, motioning for the girl to join them.

Spencer's mouth is wide open. "What are you doing here Ash?"

"Hey Mr. C. Spencer." She walks over to her girlfriend her heart beating out of her chest and impulsively she kisses her, chaste but long enough that it can't be misconstrued as friendly.

She pulls back from a dazed Spencer, the blonde's eyes still screwed shut and mouth unmoving. "He doesn't know yet, Ash."

"Oops."

"O…kay," Arthur says, shifting slightly before smiling warmly. "I'll just settle for a handshake."

**

* * *

**

Scene 3: It's My Party

Spencer almost tripped over a couple making out on the stairs and in spite of being hit in the head with a bag full of garbage, the young man barely flinched as he continued kissing his girlfriend.

"Unbelievable," Spencer murmurs, lugging the bag onward. She'd managed to get the people out of her parents' room and (most of) the other bedrooms.

She didn't actually care what happened to Glen's room. This disaster was his idea after all.

Anyway, she was becoming increasingly annoyed with the people of her generations grooming habits and etiquette (or rather the lack thereof) and that fact that Ashley was not helping her undo this atrocity was not helping.

"Ashley!" the girl nearly shrieked, startling the brunette as she was cup-boxing with Aiden.

Ashley threw the cups at the boy, pointing to the big lug. "He made me do it."

"Ash," Spencer admonished, picking the discarded cups with a frown. "You're supposed to be helping me."

Ashley looked over at Aiden and they nodded at one another silently before stepping to the side of Spencer.

Ashley took the garbage bag out of her hands and Aiden looped one of his arms around hers.

The blonde frowns again. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me, Spencer," Aiden says, watching Ashley mirror his actions. "It's for your own good."

Spencer squeals loudly when they finally hoist her up. "What are you doing? Put me down."

She struggles in earnest, kicking her legs back and forth a few good times before they manage to carry her the short distance to the living room table.

Spencer doesn't not look amused.

"What the hell, guys? Help me down from here," she says, holding out her arms.

Ashley folds hers across her chest. "Dance."

Spencer blinks. "Excuse me?"

Now the brunette rolls her eyes, trying not to smile at Spencer's utterly lost expression. "C'mon Spence. Let loose a little."

"I am not going to…_dance_…in front of all of these people," Spencer manages to get out, her teeth clenched shut.

The brunette figured she'd say that. "What if I come up there with you?"

"I may push you off if you come up here right now," Spencer states quickly, her hands twisting together. "Guys, come on. Let me down."

"Nope. I'm coming up," Ashley says, hoisting herself up swiftly. Soon enough she's right next to Spencer and wrapping her hands around the girl. "Hey baby."

"Don't you 'hey baby' me," Spencer says, the slight smile on her face not exactly matching the harsh words.

"Come on, babe," Ashley says, leaning in closer so that Spencer can hear. "Dance with me."

"I bet you think you're smooth or something," Spencer says, draping her arms around her girlfriend's neck anyway.

"I _am_ smooth," Ashley says, tugging her closer. "And you're not freaking out anymore."

"What can I say?" Spencer says with a shrug. "I have a hot girlfriend."


End file.
